BraveHeart
by Meisa Akai
Summary: Rin al parecer lleva una vida de lo más normal en la aldea humana como el Daiyoukai había deseado, pero. . . ¿y si su vida solo es la obra maestra del más temido ser sobre la faz de la tierra?. Entérate que misterios guarda la naturaleza y el inframundo.
1. Capítulo 1: El claro

***Disclaimer: Pues como todos sabemos (si hay alguien que no sepa, no puedo comprenderlo xP) INUYASHA & los personajes de tal pertenecen a Rumiko T.**

**Habrá un que otro persona inventado por su servidora, ahora. . . siéntense y disfruten ;D**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El claro**

_Que las dudas no te consuman, déjalo estar por el momento, el destino se hará cargo del resto, pues tú pasado ya esta labrado. Tus acciones pasadas repercuten en el_

_ futuro, no lo dudes pues esto es lo que has logrado, no te cuestiones aunque sea parte de la naturaleza humana, debes ser más fuerte que un mortal._

_. . . By:Meisa Akai. . ._

Una mañana muy convencional, tuvo ése gran impulso de salir hacia un claro que se escondía al terminar una parte del inmenso bosque que rodeaba a las aldeas cercanas, a paso decidido y sola, como le gustaba estar cuando hacia sus visitas a ese hermoso claro que un día descubrió, solo ella lo conocía perfectamente, solo ella pasa y desperdiciaba su tiempo allí, éste ya se había vuelto un lugar muy especial para ella, donde podía disfrutar de la maravillosa vista que ofrecía del resto del bosque y donde podía ver el horizonte por donde el solo se ocultaba, donde disfrutaba de la naturaleza, la tranquilidad y la paz que ésta ofrecía. Si, ése claro era un lugar muy especial e importante para Rin.

-Es un día agradable. –Se dijo para sí, aspirando profundo con una sonrisa, caminó rítmica y felizmente. No sabía cómo, ni que era lo que la impulsaba ése día y como otros pasados a ir a ése lugar sin pensarlo, dejando todas sus faenas de lado. Lo que importaba era llegar ahí.

Al vislumbrar una luz muy potente cuyos rayos se colaban entre cortados por las espesas ramas, supo que había llegado, utilizo sus brazos y movió sus manos apartando varias ramas para abrirse paso.

Por fin salió al espacio abierto, su sonrisa se ensancho, no cabía en su rostro, era algo totalmente maravilloso, además su intuición femenina le había advertido que algo sucedería, algo que deseaba con tanto anhelo, ya que hacía dos meses lo esperaba con ansias, no identificaba mucho si era deseo, necesidad, pero lo anhelaba. No tenía ni la menor idea de que era esa ansiedad que sentía, pero lo atribuía a lo de siempre: Él era su salvador, le tenía un gran aprecio y siempre que pudiera le demostraría su gratitud.

Ahí parado viendo hacia el espléndido horizonte se encontraba un albino, largos cabellos plata, piel muy pálida, sus ropas hacían juego con toda su persona, pues eran de un blanco impecable, todo en armonía. Él observaba, aparentemente a la nada, pero sus ojos realmente podían ver mucho más, mucho más que cualquier otros, tenía ése fascinante don: ver lo que otros no a la distancia.

Rin al verlo, permaneció en su lugar, estaba realmente feliz de verle de nuevo, casi no podía creer que estuviera ahí, pero lo estaba, su corazón-sin ser ella consiente- empezó a latir un poco más acelerado de lo normal, con pasos cautelosos se acerco hasta quedar a dos metros de distancia detrás de él, éste no se había movido ni un poco, parecía que ni siquiera sabía que estuviera ella ahí, pero… claro que lo sabía, la había sentido desde que salió de su cabaña, pero solo continuo contemplando la magnitud del bosque.

Rin no cabía de felicidad, ya conocía como era Sesshomaru, así que no le incomodaba que éste ni siquiera volteara a verla.

-Hola, Señor Sesshomaru, me da mucho gusto que haya venido. –Dijo animada, viendo a donde se suponía, él veía. El youkai ni se inmuto. Rin lo observo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso. –Dijo cerrando sus ojos y levantando sus brazos al aire se dejo acariciar por el viento. -¿Cómo ha estado?- Pregunto tratando de hacer hablar al demonio, no es que el silencio la incomodará, si no que deseaba oír su voz o como mínimo él volteara a verla. Espero por unos segundos que parecieron interminables.

-Bien. –Se escucho su fuerte y tranquila voz, ésa fue su esporádica respuesta. Pero para Rin fue como si hubiera entablado una conversación. Así que sólo sonrió abiertamente.

Sesshomaru camino hacia una roca que se encontraba a su lado y se recargo en ella. Rin lo observo disimuladamente, para después regresar su vista al frente. No se explicaba él porque, pero deseaba estar a su lado, tocarlo, escuchar su voz –Aunque esto último sería un poco difícil- pero ciertamente añoraba escucharlo, comenzó a sentirse incomoda con esa sensación de no querer apartarse de él ni un centímetro, así que decidió quedarse allí parada. Un par de segundos después vino a su mente un par de amiguitos muy peculiares.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿por qué Jaken, AH y UN, no han venido?.

-Se encuentran haciendo un encargo. –Contesto restando toda la importancia que podría o no tener.

Escucharlo realmente la animo ah entablar una conversación aun que fuera solo ella la que hablara, pero lo necesitaba, porque se sentía incomoda y no tenía idea del por qué.

-Hace unas semanas cumplí 17 años… –Dijo viéndolo por un instante y regresando su vista al frente poco después. Retorcía los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella, recordó lo triste que se sintió de no haberlo visto, de que no le hubiera regalado su presencia.

Entendía que un Daiyoukai como él no tendría ni la más mínima obligación de ir a visitar a una humana en su día de cumpleaños, ya que eso carecía de importancia para un demonio, por eso no consintió su triste, pero aun así sentía ese vacío de él.

Suspirando un tanto fuerte -sin ser consiente- saco esa negatividad que se arremolinaba en su ser, no era el momento adecuado de sentirse triste ya que él estaba ahí _el ahora es lo que más importa_ pensó.

Cerró sus ojos, suspiro imperceptible y volteo lentamente su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el Inuyoukai, al abrir los ojos, enorme fue su sorpresa al verlo acercarse a ella a paso lento pero decidido.

Su cuerpo mando una señal de advertencia, haciéndola que pegará un brinco sin ser consciente de ello. No sabía cómo interpretar ése cosquilleo que seguidamente sintió en todo su cuerpo y el estrujamiento dentro de su ser, sentía que estaba al borde de una emoción demasiado fuerte que salía de su control y que nunca antes había experimentado. Lo observo verla directamente, su corazón dio una repentina acelerada, no tenía idea de que sucedía, no sabía que pasaría, su mente maquinaba situaciones a velocidad luz, situaciones que nunca le pasaron por la mente ni por mera casualidad.

Segundos después todo en su interior se esfumo cuando noto un dejo de curiosidad en los ojos ambarinos_. ¿Curiosidad?,_ si, logró sentir eso en él. ¿Cómo no conocerla?, si ella era la persona más curiosa de toda la aldea.

Todo fue remplazo por la duda que crecía en su interior devorando todo sentimiento extraño que su cuerpo pudiera haber producir. Rin se quedo quieta viéndolo como él lo hacía, pero éste sin dejar de caminar hacia ella, pronto noto que él parecía ver atreves de ella, la duda en su cabecita ya no podía ser más que enorme y sólo se le vino a la mente hacerle una mueca de cuestionamiento, alzando un poco las cejas y abriendo igual los ojos.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru no prestaba atención a las muecas que su humana hacia pues ni las entendía, al dar un paso más, sintió como si alguien o algo lo detuviese, así que paro a dos metros de distancia de ella, la misma distancia en la que Rin había detenido sus pasos cuando se acerco a él. Intento dar un paso más sin poner esfuerzo, nuevamente sintió como algo lo detenía, pero ésta vez con una pequeña descarga eléctrica -que por cierto, no logro moverle ni un cabello-.

_ ¿Que está sucediendo?, puedo sentir una presencia, pero no puedo captar su olor… _Pensó el Youkai.

En el interior de Rin crecía cada vez más la duda, no entendía absolutamente nada, se encontraba ignorante de la situación, no sabía qué hacer, si terminar con la distancia entre ellos o esperar el segundo movimiento de Sesshomaru, éste la miro intensamente, Rin al saberse observada tan profundamente, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, su interior estaba en total confusión al igual que su exterior, por dentro todas esas emociones que no sabía interpretar y solo hacia incrementa sus ansias por no saber cómo actuar.

¿Debía preocuparse o simplemente esperar a que el destino hiciera su obra del día? Si, esa era Rin, tan ingenua y fuera de lugar. Pero no le dejaría todo al 'destino', según sabía, el destino lo labras tu misma con tus decisiones.

Rin hizo él ademan de dar un paso hacia él. -¿Sucede algo amo…? –Cuestiono dubitativa.

-Detente –Ordeno tajante. Rin se quedo estática, ahora si no sabía cómo actuar.

Dudo unos instantes, quería hacerle caso, pero también quería ya no sentir confusión, por lo que sus siguientes movimientos los realizo su inconsciente ganándole así la partida a su consiente. Ignorando la orden de su señor, dio un paso.

Sesshomaru la observaba con detenimiento, viendo como la humana desobedecía descaradamente, al igual veía como ella daba otro paso y se acercaba a él, sin problema alguno. Una enorme duda se arremolinaba en su mente.

-Detente –Volvió a ordenar, esta vez severo.

_ Creo que me eh pasado, espero que no me ponga una reprimenda por no hacerle caso_ Pensó Rin. Así que paro, estaban cercas pero no lo suficiente. Se sentía tonta, pero por una extraña razón no se apartaba del lugar, no sabía si preguntarle qué sucedía o simplemente quedarse ahí, en silencio, viéndose.

Todos sus pensamientos abandonaron su mente cuando vio a Sesshomaru dar un paso hacia ella, pero lo detuvo, dio dos pasos atrás y caminó otros tantos alrededor de Rin.

A la mente de la pelinegra vino la imagen de ella siendo la presa de una bestia que era detenida por vaya a saber qué o quién. Se limito a observar lo que el youkai hacia, lo vio acercarse de nuevo,- bien, todo lo había disimulado bien, además de confundir más a Rin- nuevamente detuvo sus pasos, dejando un metro y medio de distancia, menos de la que los había separado antes. Convencido, Sesshomaru dio un paso más poniendo un poco de fuerza -como si intentase correr- pero sintió como algo lo repelía, así que termino con ese paso y no dio ni uno más.

_ ¿A caso es una clase de barrera?, deseo saber los motivos. _Pensó Sesshomaru,pues por lo que había percibido hacía algunos instantes, estaba seguro que era algo alrededor de Rin, de su protegida.

-Debo marcharme. –Hablo con voz grave, sacando a Rin de su confusión y cuestionamientos.

-¿Q-qué? –Contesto automáticamente. –Pero…–Cuestiono dubitativa.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio, indagando en qué demonios sucedía con su humana y la pregunta de ésta.

-Vo-volverá –Pregunto decaída. Él se limito a verla y asintió con la cabeza.

A la pelinegra se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad, nunca antes le había hecho esa pregunta, pues sabía que no era nadie para cuestionarlo -Eso se había incrustado en su mente cuando entro en la adolescencia.- Se sentía realmente feliz por la respuesta del demonio, a su manera, pero en fin era una respuesta.

No pudo contenerla más y se abalanzó al youkai, abrazándolo por él torso, éste no se lo esperaba, por lo que demostró su sorpresa abriendo un poco los ojos, pero nadie pudo ser testigo de ello. Por una milésima de segundo olvido que algo lo había repelido al acercarse a ella.

Al recordarlo se cuestionó: _ ¿Por qué ella si pudo acercarse a él, sin sentir descarga de energía alguna y él no pudo acercarse a ella, sin intentar poner resistencia? ¿Entonces no era un campo de energía? No, él era el gran Sesshomaru, no podía equivocarse, pero entonces. . . ¿Qué sucedía?,_ Estaba claro que ahí no encontraría respuestas.

Rin por su lado seguía inmersa en su felicidad, más aún porque Sesshomaru no la había despreciado al abrazarlo, el no apartarse de ella, era como si él le otorgara el permiso de tan descarado comportamiento, aun que no hiciera nada más que quedarse inmóvil. -¿Qué podría hacer él?-. Nunca antes había osado abrazar al Inuyoukai, se podría decir que era la primera vez, pues ni de pequeña lo había hecho.

Después de unos momentos, Rin se aparto de él, vio como el youkai le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar hacia el borde del claro elevándose al cielo, partiendo del lugar sin despedirse, sin voltear a verla, pero Rin sabía que volvería y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Siguió inmóvil durante un rato más, viendo en dirección donde el youkai había desaparecido. Fue cayendo lentamente de su nube de 'la felicidad'.

-Seré un tanto distraída, pero de verdad que esto ha sido muy extraño, no pue-edo simplemente ignorarlo.- Trataba de explicarse qué demonios había sucedido, permaneció por media hora más en ése lugar, indagando, tratando de buscar un pensamiento coherente, pero nada arribaba elocuente a su mente.

-Hola Rin.

-A-AH Kagome, ¿cómo me has encontrado? –Sus cuestionamientos se disiparon de momento.

-Bueno pues te eh estado buscando e InuYasha me ah dicho por donde sería mejor buscarte.

-Vaya, excelente olfato.- Bromeo la pelinegra.

-Si, por supuesto.-Dijo Kagome riendo con Rin. –Vamos, que la comida ya esta y no es saludable que te mal pases.

Rin se limito a sonreír, le agradaba que Kagome fuera atenta con ella, la hacía sentir cómoda y feliz y agradecía demasiado tener en la aldea a alguien como ella, se podría decir que se identificaba con la sacerdotisa. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

-¿Que hacías aquí?

-El señor Sesshomaru ah venido, y pues. . . –Corto sus palabras, pensando en lo extraño de su pequeño encuentro.

-Ya veo –Dijo sonriendo- pero no lo vi en la aldea, como supiste que estaba aquí tan lejos. –Decía con un dedo en su mejilla.

-Ah, pues. . . no sé, debo confesarte que no sabía que estaba aquí –Contesto dubitativa- Quiero decir, es como si algo me trajese directamente aquí sin pensarlo. . . –Kagome la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro- emm, ¿por qué me miras así?

-¿Es que acaso serás sacerdotisa? –Emoción en su voz.

-¡Claro que no!, ¿cómo podría? Esas cosas no les pasan a personas como yo.

-¡Oh Rin! Ahora no se sabe que pueda pasar, ya ves yo, no tenía idea de que era lo que sucedía conmigo, ni porque a mí.

-Sí, pero es diferente, me contaron que eres la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa, yo. . . –Dijo bajando la cabeza- en cambio yo, ni siquiera sé las raíces de mi familia, solo tengo vagos recuerdos de mis padres y hermanos. –Kagome la miraba con melancolía. Coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Rin mostrando su sentir.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. –Contesto, regalando una sonrisa a la sacerdotisa.

-Bueno. . . pues es un demonio muy poderoso, es el gran Sesshomaru. –Dijo riendo, tratando de animarla y olvidarse así de la visita que la melancolía le hizo a Rin- Tiene un gran youki y tal vez pudiste haberlo sentido.

-Mmm, Los humanos normales no tenemos la capacidad de sentir tal cosa, así que pienso que fue mera coincidencia –Dijo sonriendo.

-Si tú dices –Contesto rindiéndose- Aunque difiero de tú punto de vista, ya que fue una '_coincidencia'_ muy grande, tratándose de Sesshomaru. Además, ¿por qué no te aviso? Es decir, ¿solo se quedo esperando a que llegaras hasta él, sin siquiera haberte avisado? –A la sacerdotisa la empezaba a carcomer la duda y empezaba a ponerle demasiada importancia, según pensaba Rin.

-Creo que solo estaba descansando, ya iría avisarme, pero me adelante, además ese es un lugar que me gusta visitar mucho, ya que nadie se aleja tanto de la aldea por ese motivo casi nadie conoce ése lugar y debo decir que es perfecto para relajarme, me gusta mucho estar ahí. –Quería terminar de una vez con las dudas de Kagome ya que ella no le encontraba sentido alguno, estar con Sesshomaru le estaba afectando.

-Ya veo, ya veo, es un lugar que. . .

-Kagome –Fue interrumpida por Rin.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa? –La voz de su amiga había cambiado a un tanto dudosa.

-Quiero contarte algo que ah pasado. –Dudaba, pero si no le contaba a ella en quien confía, ¿entonces a quien sería? Y necesitaba el punto de vista de alguien más, no podía pecar de ignorancia.

-Te escucho –Contesto la sacerdotisa algo intrigada por la seriedad de Rin.

-Cuando estaba con el señor. . .

-¡Vaya hasta que vuelven! –Estaban por entrar a la aldea e inuyasha se encontraba justo ahí, esperando.

-¡Que forma de interrumpir InuYasha! –Kagome mostró molestia por la interrupción.

-¡Jah! No me interesa.

-Está bien Kagome –Dijo Rin riendo, le agradaba en demasía la pareja que hacían ambos.

-Pero es un irrespetuoso, no respeta las conversaciones de las personas.

-No soy irrespetuoso, solo quería saber por qué tardaste tanto, pero ahora que huelo a Rin ya me puedo imaginar donde o que hacía y por que tardaron. Ése desgraciado ni se acerco a la aldea, pero lo huelo en ti –Decía sin ningún decoro.

Rin sintió inexplicablemente sus mejillas arder, agacho levemente la cabeza, Kagome la observo por el rabillo del ojo.

-InuYasha. . . –Su voz es de reprobación. Alistándola para. . .

-¿Qué? –Cuestiono indiferente.

-¡ABAJO! – . . .Hacer comer tierra a InuYasha el cual se precipito contra el suelo y pronto lo único que se vio fue una nube de polvo a su alrededor. – ¡Aagg K-kAGOME! ¿¡Porque lo haces!? –

-Por qué no tienes tacto con la personas, además eres un irrespetuoso.

-¡No hice nada! –Se defendió, aun con la cara llena de tierra, pues el hechizo del collar aun seguía.

-¿Ahora qué ah pasado? –Arribo el monje Miroku con sango y shippo. El cual reía por ver a su amigo hanyou en el suelo –Eh escuchado un fuerte estruendo y supuse que sería. . .

-Feh, Kagome está loca.

-¡QUE! ¿Ahora estoy loca? –Contrarrestaba ya muy molesta.

-¡Yo no eh hecho nada Y me ataca!

-¡Eres un salvaje Inuyasha! –Se escucho la voz burlona de shippo.

-¡Que has dicho! –El hanyou se abalanzo hacia el zorro y le propino un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-KYAA, ¡ves que si lo eres!

-Mi querido amigo –El Monge coloco su mano en la espalda de InuYasha- a las mujeres hay que tratarlas con delicadeza.

-Eso es cierto. –Aporto Sango.

-AAAY, ¡pero que no hice nada! –Dijo caminando a la entrada de la aldea con los brazos cruzados.

-No te das cuenta de lo que dices, ni de las consecuencias que pueda tener –Kagome estaba realmente molesta.

Rin y sango observaban a Kagome algo asustadas pero a la vez divertidas.

-Rin así es el amor, así que ya sabes a lo que te atienes cuando te enamores –Dijo Sango con solemnidad. –Ten mucho cuidado de quien sea.

-Kagome e InuYasha se voltearon a ver sonrojándose en el acto. Mientras que Rin estaba más roja que un tomate, Kagome se voltio con cara de indiferencia al igual que InuYasha.

-Si Rin, ten mucho cuidado a quien desees ver de otra forma. – Dijo shippo burlándose- No vaya hacer alguien igual de tonto que InuYasha.

-¡Vas a morir pequeño zorro! – Ya no era tan pequeño, pero si para Inuyasha. Comenzó a perseguirlo alrededor de todos los presentes que solo negaban con la cabeza, de cierta forma InuYasha si era un salvaje.

-Inuyasha – El Monge Miroku Interrumpió su faena de golpear a shippo. -Ven conmigo, te enseñaré a cómo tratar a las damas –empezaron adentrarse a la aldea mientras shippo respiraba cansinamente y daba gracias al monje por el afortunado rescate.

-¡Exce-len-cia! –Sango sabía exactamente qué es lo que iba hacer el Monje, por lo que emanaba una esencia sobrenatural -¡claro que no! –Dijo jalándolo de una oreja hacia su cabaña. Mientras InuYasha se quedaba estático y perplejo.

-Vamos Rin, que la comida se enfría –Rin se encontraba más perpleja que inuyasha, siempre, aun que ya hubiese visto lo mismo demasiadas veces, nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de las relaciones de las dos parejas, le parecía tan extraño y ajeno a ella, que no veía en su futuro una relación como la de ellos, aun que no todo era malo. -Comenzaron a caminar a la cabaña de la sacerdotisa.

-Eh, espérenme –Inuyasha iba detrás tratando de darles alcance –por supuesto caminado, si no de un salto las alcanzaba.

-Creo que esto del amor y las parejas, no es lo mío –Dijo riendo, pues en verdad no se visualizaba de la misma manera y sentía que ella no podría tener algo como lo que ellos tenían. Pero eso no le importaba. . . de momento.

-No es tan malo. . . una vez que te acostumbras –Dijo la sacerdotisa, amenizando su frase con una gran sonrisa. Ambas rieron e InuYasha solo se quedo callado, como si no las hubiese escuchado.

* * *

El sol estaba en su punto de caída, era el momento en que Rin solía entrenar con Sango, no era mucho lo que hacían últimamente, ya que sango tenía que ocuparse de las gemelas y kohaku quien le ayudaba cuando sango no podía, se encontraba en unas aldeas de cazadores de demonios, resultaba mejor para él entrenar allí.

Sango había empezado a entrenar a Rin desde que tenía 9 años, ella misma se lo había pedido, después de enterarse que había sido entrenada para cazar demonios desde edad muy temprana, ella necesitaba ser fuerte, no para cazar, si no para defenderse en algún momento de su vida y no parecer damisela en aprietos, con el tiempo había desarrollado su pequeño orgullo, pues tampoco deseaba ser un obstáculo en el que todos se detuvieran para ayudarla en momentos de guerras o lo que fuese, quería valerse por sí sola mientras estuviese a su alcance.

El punto de entrenamiento era a las afueras de la aldea, donde no podían lastimar a nadie por error, además de ser un campo abierto un tanto extenso. Sango tenía un entrenamiento riguroso para Rin, en el que le enseñaba más que nada resistencia, haciéndola correr por todo el alrededor del campo, se podría presumir que era una muy buena atleta, pues sus distancias eran asombrosas.

_–Serías una muy buena corredora y hasta tendría becas por ello si viviese en la época actual-_ Le había comentado Kagome, cuando solía entrenar con ellas, le asombraba la condición y concentración que Rin poseía.

-Bien Rin, vamos a empezar –Dijo Sango, acomodando el obi que sujetaba el traje de Rin a su cintura.-necesitas antes que nada calentar, si no podrías lastimarte, ya sabes cómo es esto.

-Si –Sonrió.

-Aremos estiramientos para comenzar, daremos tres vueltas al campo, cuando lleguemos ah este punto –Marco una línea indicando el comienzo y lo que sería en efecto el final- aremos estiramientos y volveremos a las prácticas de defensa, si nos sobra tiempo podremos perfeccionar algunos movimientos con la catana.

-Entonces me apurare, ya que hace tiempo no práctico con la espada.

-¡Entonces comencemos! –Dando giros a sus tobillos, colocando la punta de su bota contra el suelo y elevando el talón, estiraron las piernas, acto seguido: Ambas empezaron a caminar, para después comenzar a trotar, tan pronto como sintieron que sus piernas tenían más flexibilidad gracias al calentamiento muscular, emprendieron la carrera.

Rin corría dos pasos y brincaba uno, otorgándolo mayor distancia y velocidad, pronto dejo a sango atrás, quien observaba que cumpliera con las tres vueltas encomendadas.

-¡Recuerda tú respiración, inhala profundo y exhala despacio! –Grito Sango, para que Rin la pudiese escuchar.

En verdad le impresionaba la tenacidad de la chica, era de las únicas personas que conocía, que se concentraba en lo que hacía de una manera sorprendente, esto era muy bueno ya que así podía rendir más en sus entrenamientos, de cierta forma es curioso, ya que al no pensar en nada más que en lo que haces en el momento, te da mejores resultas, ya que tú concentración es constante y dirigida a un determinado objetivo.

En la mente de rin solo existía el momento en el que pisaba una y otra vez, sentía que casi podía volar, pero no pensaba en ello, solo trataba de regular su respiración para poder rendir y durar más, para poder terminar con éxito sus tres vueltas, sin que un aire colado entrara a sus costillas –Al menos así lo veía, ese molesto dolor que te da cuando corres con la boca abierta o respiras descompasado, pues ya lo había experimentado y no era bonito.

Terminaría pronto con la tercera vuelta, había disminuido un poco su velocidad e iba casi a la par con Sango.

-Empieza a trotar para que no pares de golpe. –Rin solo asintió, empezando a disminuir. Pronto llegaron al punto final.

-Uff, fue una muy buena carrera –Logro decir Rin.

-No has decaído nada, es más creo que cada vez lo haces mejor.

-Sí, ya no me canso tanto.

-Qué bueno que lo dices, así ya sé que te tengo que aumentar una vuelta más, debemos llegar al límite y si el de tres vueltas ya no es el tuyo, vamos por el siguiente –Decía sango muy entusiasmada.

-Ah, creo que mejor me quedo callada –Empezaron a reír.

-Bien inhalemos profundo y exhalemos lento, hay que regularnos. –Comenzaron con las inhalaciones, acto seguido: Empezaron con estiramientos de piernas, torso y brazos.

Hicieron algunas defensas.

-Cuando alguien éste detrás de ti y sepas que es enemigo, aras ésta –Se coloco tras Rin poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho, Rin la tomo con su mano derecha realizando un giro hacia afuera doblando a su vez el brazo del 'enemigo' y propinando con su mano izquierda un fuerte –pero no reproducido- golpe en el cuello, en un punto que sango le había explicado era mortal –Para algunos, claro-.

-Muy bien Rin, aun la recuerdas.

-La verdad la practicaba a un sin alguien a quien golpear.

-Pues me parece perfecto, tengo a una alumna muy disciplinada. –Dijo con orgullo- Ésta siguiente es cuando el enemigo te sostiene de frente o lo sostienes tú, es el momento de darle el golpe final o simplemente huir. –Dijo riendo. Tomo a Rin como si la abrasase colocado su brazo enfrente del cuello de la pelinegra, con el otro brazo sostenía el brazo derecho de Rin- Para derribarlo harás esto – Metió la pierna derecha entre las piernas de Rin y con un movimiento rápido la movió calculada y precisamente a la derecha y después hacia atrás, envolviendo la pierna izquierda de Rin haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo.

-Kyaa, ésa no me la espera, no sabía que arias, me gusta.

-Hay que practicarla entonces y recuerda la concentración –Siguieron con el entrenamiento de defensa y después con el de catana, con éste último no fue mucho en realidad, pero si muy provechoso.

-Muy bien Rin, es todo por hoy, mañana entrenaremos a la misma hora.

-Muchas gracias Sango, por prestarme un poco de tu tiempo –Rin hizo una reverencia a forma de gratitud y respeto.

-No tienes porque, además me sirve para no perder la costumbre y estar en forma, tú sabes –Dijo riendo.

-De igual manera te lo agradezco mucho, ¡nos vemos en la cena! –Dijo Rin agitan su mano a forma de despedida.- ¡Me urge un baño!

-A mi también –Reía- Nos vemos en la cena –Ambas tomaron sus respectivos caminos.

-Aah, estoy muerta, este día ah sido muy pesado –Se decía Rin caminando hacia la cabaña de la anciana.

-¡Rin! –Era Kagome quien agitaba enérgicamente su mano. –¿A dónde vas?

-¡KAGOME!, hola, voy por ropa, iré a bañarme al rio, creo que eso me relajará.

-A que bien, yo también iba, pero a unas aguas termales, que te parece si vamos juntas, esta algo retirada pero kirara nos puede llevar, ya la eh pedido.

-Aaah, ¿de verdad? Creo que eh olvidado la idea del rio, ¡VAMOS A LAS AGUAS TERMANLES! –Gritaba muy animada y feliz.

-¡SI! –Gritaron al unisonido.

Se apresuro a la cabaña para recoger un kimono limpio, el shampoo que Kagome le había regalado junto con aceites naturales y una manta para secarse. Se montaron en kirara partiendo así rumbo a su tan preciado destino.

Al Llegar, descendieron de kirara tan rápido como nunca antes.

-¡QUE BIEN! –Dijo Kagome.

-Pues allá voy –decía, mientras se desasía de sus ropas. Ambas entraron, al sentir el agua caliente, se relajaron al instante.

-Era lo que necesitaba. –Dijo Rin, cerrando sus ojos y recargado la cabeza en una roca.

-Creo que podría dormir aquí, se siente tan bien.

-siii.

Reino por unos minutos el silencio, relajando cada uno de sus músculos.

-Rin. –Ésta solo emitió un pequeño 'uum' con labios cerrados.- Tenemos una plática pendiente. –

Rin abrió despacio los ojos y a su mente arribo el recuerdo de esa mañana, se irguió en su lugar y recogió sus piernas hacia su pecho.

-B-bueno. . .

-Si te incomoda lo puedo olvidar –Reacciono al titubeo de Rin.

-No es eso, es, es que no le encuentro explicación o tal vez sea que no la necesita y debo dejarlo estar. –Lo último lo dijo más para ella que para la sacerdotisa.

-Pues hay cosas que no necesitan explicación, simplemente son como son porque es su naturaleza. –Trato de animar al viajero estado de ánimo de Rin, no sabía a qué se refería, pero tampoco iba a obligarla a que hablara si ella no quería.

Rin estudio las palabras de Kagome, _son como son porque es su naturaleza _Podría ser, ya que era un demonio, aun que ese comportamiento nunca antes lo había visto.

_No, esto no es así_

-Tal vez o tal vez no. –Fue su esporádica respuesta.

-¿Eh? –Kagome no entendía y solo miraba a Rin en busca de respuestas.

-Hoy por la mañana, cuando estuve con el señor Sesshomaru, paso algo un tanto confuso. . . extraño podría ser la mejor palabra para definirlo. –Kagome abrió los ojos como plato, su mente empezaba a maquinar cierta situación comprometedora.

-Rin. . .

La aludida volteo su rostro hacia Kagome. Pronto abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos –No era la persona más vivaracha pero sabía lo que su amiga pensaba en ese momento -Solo un pensamiento surco por su mente al ver el rostro de picardía, confusión, emoción y un sinfín de emociones de la sacerdotisa.

_ ¡Piensa que algo ah pasado entre nosotros!_

-¡NO! – Grito un tanto sonrojada y sin darse por enterada su corazón latía acelerado, con su grito trato de esfumar cualquier pensamiento que tuviese Kagome.

-¿¡QUE!? –Se encontraba más confundida. –Tú y Sesshomaru. . .

-¡NO KAGOME!, no es nada de eso. –Agitaba sus manos frente a ella, haciendo énfasis en su negativa respuesta.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas roja como un tomate?

-¿Eh? Y-yo, yo no.

-A que si lo estas. –Dijo Kagome ensanchando su hermosa sonrisa.

-Bu-bueno es que tú. . . tus pensamientos. . .

-¡NADA Rin!, cuéntame que paso, ya te has delatado. –Picardía en su voz- ¡DILO! –Rin no podía estar más roja, no sabía cómo sacar a Kagome de su error, solo en pensar en Sesshomaru y ella juntos la ponía en mal estado. Decidió ir al punto.

-N-no pasó nada, yo no tengo ese ti-t-tipo de relación con el amo, sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte –NERVIOSA, MUY NERVIOSA- Sería una falta de respeto imaginar que. . .

-Hay Rin, deja esas cosas, no es una falta de respeto _enamorarse_ de alguien. –Si cuando _ése alguien_ es su amo, Sesshomaru un Daiyoukai. ¡BASTA!, sentía que iba a vomitar, nunca pensó que los nervios le pudieran llegar a causar tal malestar – ¡NO!- No sabía como zafarse de esa situación embarazosa, ni siquiera se había imaginado –conscientemente claro- estar enamorada de él, tener _algo_ con su amo. Lo cierto es que desde hace tiempo, Kagome trataba de juntarlos verbalmente y ella no entendía por qué y eso la exasperaba más que nada en el mundo, pues quien le dijo a la sacerdotisa que ella gustaba de su señor, ¡quien! ¡Demonios! Esto estaba llegando a un límite que le incomodaba sobremanera.

-¿Qué sucede Rin?

-¡Éstas totalmente equivocada! Kagome. Lo que paso fue que trato de acercarse a mí, -Kagome sonrió, pero Rin no presto atención.- pero se detuvo estando a escasos pasos cercas de mi, m-me –Volvió a su semblante de confusión- me observaba de una manera tan, tan profunda o al menos parecía que eso era, camino de nuevo y repentinamente paro, trate de preguntarle qué sucedía pero cuando di un paso hacia el, me dijo que me detuviera, después comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor y ya no se acerco más a mi –omitió la parte en que ella lo abrazo, pues no quería alimentar más el deseo de su amor que según Kagome, tenía- en verdad no se qué paso –decía contemplando el agua.

-Mmm es un tanto extraño esto que me cuentas, pero pienso que estaba actuando como si te quisiera dar caza. –Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Sii, lo mismo pensé, pero no creo que sea eso.

-Yo tampoco lo creo –Se coloco una mano en el mentón- Sería bueno preguntarle a InuYasha sobre el comportamiento de Sesshomaru.

-¡NO! Ni siquiera se lo comentes, podría usarlo para burlarse de mi amo y no puedo permitirlo. –Dijo contundente- Además, solo quiero tú opinión, no me malinterpretes, pero es algo que deseo no sepa nadie más, ¿podrías apoyarme en esto? –Decía con ojos suplicantes.

-Rin, por supuesto, cuentas conmigo no lo dudes, si es tu deseo que nadie más se entere de esto, lo respeto.

-Muchas gracias, tenía que decírtelo. Tal vez no tenga que buscar una solución y si sea parte de su naturaleza.

-Por supuesto que es parte de su naturaleza, -Dijo convencida- Pero hay que ver el por qué.

-Pero tú dijiste que. . .

-Sé lo que dije, pero tenemos que saber qué es lo que causa ése comportamiento.

-Pero. . .

-Rin, eso lo dije antes de saber qué es lo que me dirías. –Dijo haciendo entender a la pelinegra ojos avellana. –Esto resulta digno de investigarse, tratare de contactar a mioga.

-No es necesario, yo averiguare. –Dijo Rin sonriendo, agradecía que Kagome la quisiera ayudar, pero esto lo quería investigar por su propia mano, tal vez le estuviera dando mucha importancia, pero Kagome había sembrado la duda sobre la naturaleza del comportamiento del Daiyoukai.

* * *

**NOTA:** Espero les haya agradado el primer capítulo de la historia que esta por despegar y disculpen si se me fue el dedo y salieron faltas de ortografía y esas cosas xD. Estoy viendo si sirvo para esto, es interesante intentar cosas nuevas.

Agradecería de toooooooooooooooodo corazón 3 me dejaran un comentario, como lo hagan será bien recibido. (Nervioos xD JAJA)

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento

**_Capitulo 2: Entrenamiento físico & espiritual._**

_Soy la magia, la luz, la sangre de los caídos y _

_la iluminación de los oprimidos._

* * *

Los días habían transcurrido con normalidad, sin nada nuevo para la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Rin iba cada mañana al claro, para descansar de sus tareas del día y ver si el Daiyoukai había regresado.

Cada mañana, a la misma hora salía de su cabaña deseando que él estuviese ahí, pero todas las veces fue decepcionante, ya que lo único que lograba divisar era el enorme e imponente bosque, sabía que no estaría allí al día siguiente, pero algo en su mente la obligaba -prácticamente- ir cada mañana sin pensarlo, regresaba a la aldea media mañana acongojada por no haberlo encontrado, pero ciertamente relajada.

Ése mañana había decidido no ir, pues sentía que se volvería piedra un día esperando a que él regresara, la ultima vez tardo dos meses en volver a visitarla, así que sería más sano olvidarse por el momento de él,-Sabía que volvería, él se lo había dicho y confiaba en su palabra- además tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pues había una racha de embarazos en la aldea y ella tenía que atender los partos, pues la anciana Kaede ya no podía con ése trabajo.

-Bien Zagami, relájate inhala profundo –Dijo Rin a una de sus amigas que estaba por tener a su primer bebé-.

-¡Duele!

-Por eso, respira profundo, así aguantaras más.

-¡Rin, de verdad no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente! –Decía con palabras entre cortadas y llenas de dolor.

-Es verdad, no lo sé, pero sé que controlando la respiración podrás relajarte y relajar al bebé, anda es por su bien. Kagome, ponle un trapo húmedo en la frente por favor –La sacerdotisa suele ser su ayudante.

-Si –Lo coloco- Bien, respira como dice Rin. –Zagami, empezó con las inhalaciones.

-Bien, es momento de pujar –Dijo Rin, a lo que Zagami hizo caso.

-Sigue así, ya mero sale.

-Aaaah, eeemmm –Zagami sentía que se desmayaría.

-Listo, muy buen trabajo Zagami, es un hermoso niño –Dijo, pasándole el bulto a Kagome para que lo limpiase.- Iré a lavarme y por algunos tés que te estarás tomando ya regreso –Dijo sonriendo.

Fue directo al rio que se encontraba colina a bajo de la aldea, y metió sus manos, las froto una con la otra para lograr quitar los restos de sangre, lavo igual su cara y se sentó en un tronco que estaba para su fortuna en la orilla del río.

-¿Ah sido un parto difícil?

-Todos los partos son difíciles, siempre hay riesgos pero nada me alegra más que recibir a una nueva vida al mundo, puedo decir que. . . –Voltio su rostro al reconocer tardíamente la voz que había formulado la cuestión.- ¡Kohaku que alegría volver a verte!- Dijo abalanzándose sobre el muchacho. Kohaku abrió sus ojos enormemente por tal recibimiento.

-Lo mismo digo –Dijo abrazando por la cintura a Rin.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo has estado? –Dijo separándose del chico.

-Estoy muy bien y eh llegado hace un par de horas, solo que Sango me dejo cuidando a las gemelas, tienen nueve años pero aun necesitan supervisión de un adulto.

-Ya lo creo –Dijo riendo.

-¡Oye! –Dijo a modo de reproche.

-Nada, si que estaban bien cuidadas por un adulto.

-No te burles.

-No lo hago, solo te doy la razón.

-Si pues bueno, ¿Tú como has estado?

-Muy bien –Dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba que en efecto así era.

-Me alegro por ti –Sonrió- ¿Cómo vas con tus entrenamientos?

-De maravilla, aun que Sango no ha podido ayudarme con el entrenamiento de defensa y Katana, pero voy a correr para no perder la costumbre y entreno sola con el aire de enemigo –Soltó una carcajada.

-Pues aquí tienes a tu nuevo contrincante –Se apuntaba con el dedo pulgar sonriendo- Me dieron descanso así que estaré unas semanas por aquí y podré ayudarte con tu entrenamiento, ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Perfecto!, me podrás enseñar tus nuevas habilidades.

-Claro, todo lo que sea por ti.

-Eh, gracias –Dijo algo confusa pero sonriente. –Ah casi lo olvidaba, tengo que llevarle unos tés a Zagami, ellas es la que acaba de tener a su bebé, los necesitará. –Zagami era de la edad de Rin, de cabello rizado y rubio muy despampanante.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Por supuesto, me gustaría saludarla y felicitarla por su bebé.

-Vamos. –Ambos fueron por los tés a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y después a la de Zagami.

Kohaku y Rin platicaron por un rato más y quedaron de ir a entrenar al día siguiente por la mañana. Así que Rin tenía la tarde libre, o mejor dicho se tomo la tarde libre.

El sol estaba en el punto en el que desciende, se lograba apreciar en el lado oeste la iluminación total por el sol y en el norte el tenue color azulado con tonos rosados, un espectáculo magnifico de ver y que muy pocos aprecian al dejarse llevar por la vida cotidiana y monótona.

Las personas suelen ignorar las pequeñas cosas que hacen grande y hermoso al mundo, que lo llenan de vida, excepto Rin, que le encantaba y la llenaba de vida apreciar esas pequeñas grandes cosas y el lugar donde las apreciaba era, claro está, en la colina del claro, así que ahí se encontraba sentada en la parte más prominente donde tenía total visión del acto culminante del sol.

Inhalo profundo levantando la cabeza al cielo y cerró los ojos dejando que el aire puro se colara por sus pulmones y la llenara de vida, sostuvo el aire por unos cuantos segundos pensando en nada, después exhalo bajando la cabeza abriendo sus ojos a la vez, así observo la inmensidad del cielo y el bosque.

_ ¿Volverá?, ¿y si no lo hace hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses o. . . años?, me alegre tanto por su afirmación de que volvería pero nunca pensé cuando sería. . . Y lo que pasó, creo que Kagome le da demasiada importancia así que mejor tratare de olvidarlo ya que de nada me sirve darle vueltas a algo del amo Sesshomaru, tal vez sea parte de su naturaleza, ¡pero claro que lo es!, me dijo Kagome, pero. . ._

-¡AH! ¡Ya! Lo único que quiero es ya no pensar, quiero relajarme- Grito desesperada. Estaba muy cansada por el día tan ajetreado, con lo de los partos quedaba agotada igual que las madres de las criaturas que nacían, traer a un bebé al mundo no era tan sencillo. Ni para la partera ni para la madre.

-mmm. –Se quejo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentro en las eufonías que prorrumpía la naturaleza, se dejo guiar por el ritmo acompasado del aire que entraba y salía por sus pulmones. Sentía como todas sus dudas y preocupaciones se a galopaban en su mente, en ella veía imágenes de su vida, de su niñez, del dolor que vivió ante la pérdida de sus padres y hermanos. Más y más imágenes llegaban a su mente, haciéndola sentir incomoda.

Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos pero en ése instante empezó a sentir como el calor iba recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llenarlo en totalidad, sus pensamientos se desvanecían conforme avanzaban los minutos, podía sentirse llena de energía, podía sentir que flotaba en la inmensidad de su mente, no había nada mejor que sentirse uno solo con el universo, sentirse en armonía con la naturaleza. Solo existía un todo no había diferencia alguna de una cosa con otra.

_ Eres alguien de buen corazón _Su mente emitía esas palabras con su propia voz interna, pero junto a la de ella se encontraba otra, la cual no se distinguía del todo.

Sintió como si algo que llenase su cuerpo saliera poco a poco, abrió los ojos calmosa. Observo el esplendor del bosque, un sentimiento de calidez inundaba su alma, se sentía relajada y no tenía idea del porque. Nunca antes había experimentado algo tan profundo como eso.

-Ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que vuelva. –Dijo poniéndose de pie- Si no tuviera que hacer la cena me quedaría hasta tarde. –Dijo empezando a caminar.

Estaba oscureciendo se lograba ver un poco claro aun, la oscuridad no lograba cubrir con su manto el cielo en totalidad, Rin ya iba camino a la aldea realmente feliz, no sabía porque pero le encantaba ese sentimiento y no lo cuestionaba. Ésa noche durmió tan apacible, más que nunca antes.

Pasaron dos meses en el que Kohaku y Rin iban a entrenar por las mañanas, tanto que ya era su rutina de nuevo, pues Rin ya había dejado de entrar demasiado, desde que Sango cuidaba más a las traviesas gemelas.

Le gustaba entrenar con kohaku pues así se distraía y no tenía que estar pensando en cosas que la ponían triste.

Kohaku había alargado su estadía en la aldea.

Sentía cosquillas en la nariz, por lo que se pasó la mano para espantar esa cosa que las producía pero segundos después lo volvía a sentir, a lo lejos escuchaba unas risas burlonas, pero no abría los ojos.

Una vez más sintió como algo pasaba por toda su cara y le producía cosquillas un tanto molestas.

-¡Kohaku despierta! –Se escucho al unisonido unas voces infantiles y chillonas.- ¡Ya es muy tarde!

-¿EMM? –Contesto amodorrado.

-Que ya se te ah hecho tarde para el entrenamiento con Rin. –Dijo Sango arrojándole un trapo a la cara.

En cuanto asimilo las palabras de Sango despertó completamente.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Por qué no me has despertado más temprano hermana! –Renegaba, levantando su torso arrojando a ambas gemelas al suelo.

-Aaaay eso dolió- Dijo una de ellas, mientras la otra se sobaba las pompis.

-¡Yo que! Ya estas bastante grandecito para ser más responsable.- Dijo Sango.

-Si Kohaku ya estas muy grande, además has cometido. . . –Dijo Yasu, una de las gemelas con actitud seria y mesura.

-Algo espantoso. –Completo Yuri la otra gemela.

Kohaku se quedo de a cuadros, pues no sabía de qué demonios hablaban esos dos monstruitos.

-De que hablan, no eh cometido nada de eso.

-Sí que lo has hecho. –Dijo Yuri, como si hubiese muerto alguien.

-Has dejado plantada a Rin. –Concluyo Yasu con decoro.

Kohaku sintió que el aire volvía a introducirse en sus pulmones. Sango solo observaba divertida mientras revolvía la sopa de verduras. Pronto se le volvió escapar el aire, levantándose totalmente de la cama como si ésta le picará.

-¡Rin Ah de estar esperándome! –Decía mientras agarraba su ropa de exterminador para ponérsela.

-Ya lo creo. Dijo Sango.

-Eres un hombre muy malo –Dijo Yuri.

-Eso no se le hace a ninguna dama. –Esta vez hablo Yasu.

-No fue a propósito estaba muy cansado, además, a ustedes que les importa.

-Somos mujeres y las mujeres nos defendemos. –Dijo Yuri.

-Ustedes son unas niñitas apenas así que mejor defiendan a sus muñecas. –Dijo kohaku, mientras se abrochaba el obi a la cintura.

-Ya estamos grandes jum. –Dijo Yasu.

-Me voy, espero aun siga ahí.

-Se que estará, es muy dedicada. –Dijo Sango, mientras servía los platos.

-¿Podemos ir contigo kohaku? –Dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

-¡Claro que no! Tienen que desayunar. -refuto sango.

-Pero kohaku se va sin desayunar. –Renegaban las niñas.

-Pero el ya esta grande y ustedes en pleno crecimiento lo necesitan más, así que no me aleguen y vayan a lavarse las manos.

-No es justo. –Dijo Yasu. Mientras Kohaku les así burla como buen hermano mayor postizo.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde! –Se despido y salió corriendo a las afueras de la aldea, al campo abierto en donde entrenaba todo aquel que le diera la gana.

-Madre, ¿kohaku nos enseñara a ser exterminadoras?. –Pregunto Yasu.

-O tú nos podrías enseñar mami. –Dijo Yuri.

-Aun son muy pequeñas, cuando tengan la edad ambos las entrenaremos. –Les dijo sonriendo.

-Siii.- Dijeron al unísono.

Kohaku llego trotando al campo abierto y divisó a lo lejos a Rin quien ya había empezado a correr.

-Pues dedicada si es. –Dijo Kohaku mientras estiraba un poco las piernas bajo un gran árbol.

Rin seguía corriendo, no se había percatado de que kohaku había llegado, pues estaba concentrada a totalidad en su ejercicio, dio dos vueltas más, estaba a punto de llegar a '_home run'_, cuando vio a su amigo que la saludaba con una mano en alto, disminuyo la velocidad a modo que siguió trotando hasta llegar a kohaku caminando.

-¿Listo? –Dijo Rin- Pensé que no vendrías. –Manifestó dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Perdón me quede dormido. –Dijo kohaku apenado, sobándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.

-No te preocupes, como pensé que no vendrías empecé con el calentamiento. –Sonrió.

-Te observe. –Dijo Kohaku- Si sigues así tendrás más condición que yo y podrás ganarme en alguna pelea. –Dijo en broma.

-Estoy segura de que ya puedo ganarte, eh estado muy activa así que pienso que tengo muchas probabilidades de vencerte, solo dame un oz como el que tienes. –Dijo riendo.

-Claro que no esto es muy peligroso para una dama como tú.

-Cuando les conviene uno puede ser una dama, mientras tanto no. –Dijo Rin con reproche fingido. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Bien, ¿Que quieres entrenar hoy?

-Pensaba que estaría perfecto que me mostraras algo de lo que has aprendido en la aldea ninja. –Dijo Rin sonriendo. Kohaku abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Como sabes que eh estado entrenando con ninjas?

-Todo se sabe por aquí. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ya sé, mi querida hermana hizo el favor de contarlo. –Rin solo ensancho su sonrisa- se supone que nadie tiene que saberlo, con que sepan que soy exterminador basta. -Exteriorizo algo molesto.

-No te preocupes Kohaku, solo me lo ha contado a mí, si te molesta puedo hacer como si no lo supiera y puedes olvidar lo de enseñarme tus técnicas. –Rin entendía que Kohaku no quisiera que nadie lo supiera, pues ella misma guarda secretos y no quería que nadie se enterara.

-Lo siento Rin, no quise. . .

-No hay de que disculparse, te entiendo. –Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico.

_ ¡Maldición! Porque tiene que ser tan dulce y comprensiva _Pensaba kohaku sonrosado.

-Sé que puedo confiar en ti, solo me tomo por sorpresa que lo supieras. –Rin le sonrió. – Empecemos.

-Sí. –Respondió con entusiasmo.

-Te enseñare unos movimientos de lucha.

-No, prefiero que sean movimientos de defensa.

-¿Eh? pero que dices, es mejor que aprendas a pelar.

-La verdad prefiero evitar eso, solo quiero aprender a defenderme.

-Mmm como digas, pero te digo que es mejor que sepas ambas cosas, así. . .

-No, solo quiero saber defenderme, no me gusta pelar así que sabiéndome defender todo está bien. –Dijo restándole importancia a lo que decía.

-No discutiré contigo Rin, así que empecemos con formas de defensa ninja.

-Bien –Sonrió la pelinegra. Kohaku comenzó haciendo diferentes formas, paso a paso para aprender a defenderse del enemigo, para Rin no resulto tan difícil ya que había aprendido unas cuantas con Sango y estas no distaban mucho de las formas ninjas, así que se acoplo rápidamente a los movimientos de kohaku y las nuevas formas.

-Cuando te encuentras ya sea arriba o debajo de tu atacante pero cerca, puedes usar ésta. –El chico saco de su obi un _Tanto[1], _Rin lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Oh por kami. –Dijo abriendo sus ojos-

-Se utiliza para efectuar ataques sorpresivos. –Estaba dentro de una hermosa vaina color negro brillante con detalles en plateado, se lograba apreciar su empuñadura hecha en madera de roble de un color dorado, el Tsuka-ito[2] era algodón de color verde opaco atado tradicionalmente.

Desenvaino el _tanto _y Rin no podría estar más impresionada. La hoja brillaba como si hubiese sido recién forjada, además de haberle echado capas y capas de algo que la hiciera brillar de esa manera, al inicio de la hoja (la parte pegada a la empuñadura) lucía un pequeño fragmento dorado que le daba un toque aun más bello, combinando con el color plateado de la hoja, era simplemente un arma espectacular de 25 cm.

-Es preciosa. –Dijo Rin- ¿Puedo tomarla?

-Por supuesto pero ten mucho cuidado con la hoja, en el entrenamiento con los ninjas se entrena mucho sobre esta arma, dado su gran peligrosidad. Pero se entrena para defenderse y sobre todo, se enseña a valorar correctamente la situación. –Explicaba kohaku mientras Rin tomaba cuidadosamente el arma, ya que a ella le parecía que era de vidrio pues nunca había visto arma tan bella más que la de su amo Sesshomaru, bakusaiga, realmente era una katana muy bonita además la vaina la hacía ver aun más bella con ese color blanco y las incrustaciones que parecían un laberinto aun que sin la vaina seguiría siendo el arma más bella que ah visto en su vida, pues en la parte del filo de la hoja también tenía ése 'laberinto' en forma de decoración. Ni atención le ponía a kohaku pues se había ido cavilando en las armas que le parecían las más bellas del mundo.

-Cielos, es tan hermosa como la del amo sessho. . . –Ah kohaku se le había ido la sonrisa de su rostro al escuchar el nombre del demonio.

-Sí, veo que te ah gustado demasiado. –Rin sonrió- Te enseñaré a usarla.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, si te familiarizaste con el arma es fácil que aprendas a usarla. –Dijo kohaku sonriendo, le alegraba ver feliz a Rin, pues era poseedora de una bella sonrisa. Se abalanzo al chico regalándole un enorme abrazo de oso. Kohaku no sabía qué hacer, no se lo esperaba, atino a posar una mano en la espalda de Rin, pues se había separo de inmediato. –E-empecemos.

-Sí, estoy preparadísima. –Apunto con gran entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo. –Kohaku camino hacia un árbol y recogió una rama corta y camino hacia Rin- Mira, este será tu _tanto_. –Se lo extendió a Rin, quien lo miraba con cara de póker y una pequeña gota en su cabeza (A: Si como esos pequeños y bellos dibujos animados o de anime donde se logra ver una enorme gota de WTF, xD perdón por la intromisión.)

-¿Qué? –Aun con la gota- pensé que entrenaría con el tuyo.

-¿Acaso estas loca? podrías herirme, el _tanto _es muy peligroso, en la aldea ninja entrenábamos con cuchillos de madera simulando que es un _tanto _de verdad.

-Oh, por ahí hubieras empezado, como quieres que lo sepa si no lo explicas. –Kohaku atino a golpearse con la mano en la frente a modo de _ok_.

-Rin, concentrémonos.

-De acuerdo –Dijo la pelinegra cogiendo el _palo que hacía de tanto_ de la mano de Kohaku. Y comenzaron con el entrenamiento de palo vs palo.

Haciendo varios movimientos ágiles, ambos lograban esquivarse perfectamente, de en cuando en cuando se rozaban pero eso no sería un golpe mortal.

-Rin de verdad tienes una gran habilidad con esto de defenderte.

-Creo que es gracias a mi entrenador personal –Dijo esquivando el ataque de kohaku- me motiva en mi entrenamiento.- esto último distrajo al chico y Rin aprovecho para darle el golpe final con el peligroso palito de árbol. – ¡Gané!

-¡Eso es trampa!

-claro que no, fue una pelea limpia, en la cual Salí vencedora. –Sonreía anchamente.

-Está bien admito que perdí.

-Así me gusta más. –Dijo Rin riendo y contagiando a Kohaku.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy.

-Ya lo creo.

-Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento del _Tanto _y formas ninjas. –Dijo kohaku, ambos caminaban devuelta a la aldea.

-Estoy emocionada. –Apunto Rin agarrando el brazo de kohaku- Muchas gracias por ayudarme con el entrenamiento, gracias a ti sabré defenderme.

-No tienes que agradecer, solo te instruyo el resto es cosa tuya y déjame te digo que aprendes muy rápido y lo haces muy bien.

-Gracias. –Contesto Rin mientras se acercaban a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede- Nos vemos mañana temprano, no creo que pueda verte por la tarde, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Entonces será hasta mañana.

-Nos vemos – Dijo Rin caminando hacia su cabaña.

Kohaku la observo un momento.

-Rin, espera. . .

-¿Qué pasa? –Se detuvo volteando su rostro.

El chico camino hacia ella.

-Tómalo. –Le extendió el _Tanto. _Rin lo miraba sin comprender. Kohaku volvió a extenderle el cuchillo.

-¿Me- me lo estas dando?

-Sí, te la regalo.

-Pero es tuya, ni siquiera tienes tiempo con ella.

-Pero ya conseguiré otra, vi que te gusto mucho. –A Rin se le iluminaron los ojos color avellana. Y después la tomo.

-Muchas gracias kohaku. –Externo con emoción.

La pelinegra se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a kohaku, quien en el acto se puso rojo de la pena.

-La cuidaré mucho te lo prometo. –Sonrió sincera.

-T-tienes. . . –Lo había puesto en estado nervioso- que saber que ante esta arma, se recomienda usar las técnicas sólo en casos de vida o muerte. . . –Rin asentía comprendiendo las reglas-. . . y si se usa, siempre que sea de forma contundente. –Finalizo.

-¿EH? Te refieres a que tendría que. . .

-Exacto, no puedes vacilar al momento de usar el _Tanto._- Observo que la chica tenía problemas con eso de atacar a otra persona, animal, demonio, hermafrodita lo que fuera que se moviera o tuviese vida- No te preocupes Rin, solo es en caso de que tu vida peligre.

-Comprendo. –Dijo cabizbaja.

-Mientras yo esté a tu lado no correrás ningún peligro. –Apunto el exterminador. Rin se ruborizo.

-Gracias kohaku. –Le sonrió condescendiente- Emm tengo que irme.

-Así, nos vemos mañana.

Kohaku se fue a casa de Sango y Rin lo observo desde la puerta de la cabaña.

-Es un buen chico.

-Sí, lo es ¿eh? –La anciana Kaede saco a Rin de su trance- ¿Cómo esta abuela Kaede?

-Muy bien, ya termino la comida.

-¿Quiere que la ayude?

-Si quieres. –Dijo la anciana.

Pasaron varias meses, 10 para ser exactos, en los que Rin y kohaku siguieron con su rutina de entrenamiento ninja y formas para utilizar el _Tanto. _

El chico había decidido quedarse unos meses más y Rin estaba muy feliz pues Kohaku era su apoyo incondicional y estaba realmente agradecida con el chico. De cierta forma el estar con él la hacía sentir bien, no podía explicarlo pero desde la primera vez que lo vio se sintió cómoda con él, tal vez se sintiera comprendida pues ambos no tenían padres. Él sin lugar a duda le ayuda aliviar ése dolor.

Solía tener un estado de ánimo muy cambiante. No quería demostrarlo pero estaba triste pues dentro de unas semanas se cumpliría un año desde la última vez que vio a Sesshomaru.

Por eso le gustaba tener compañía para no pensando tanto en el Youkai, pero en veces necesitaba recordarlo y era cuando se escabullía, evitando a sus amigos, para poder pensar en paz.

Así la encontró Kagome, sentada a un lado del río que se encontraba colina abajo de las aldeas.

-Hola Rin. –Saludo de muy bueno humor, Kagome.

-Buenos tardes Kagome, ¿Cómo estas?- Cuestiono desganada.

-Muy bien, ya tenía una semana que no te miraba. Dime ¿Cómo estas tú?

-Lo sé, bien, ¿cómo les fue en el exorcismo del palacio?- Kagome notaba rara a Rin, pero no quiso cuestionarla.

-Ah eso, nos fue bien, pero paso que el demonio había poseído a la princesa y fue más difícil exorcizarla, ya que su padre no quería que le tocáramos ni un pelo. - Rio, pero vio que no hubo respuesta por parte de la pelinegra, más que un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa.

-Vaya, pero esa semana sirvió para distraerlos de la aldea. –Dijo Rin sin emoción alguna en su voz.

-Pues en eso tienes razón. ¿Pero cuéntame que has hecho, que te ha pasado?

-No mucho en verdad, eh atendido un parto más y lo mismo de siempre, entrenar con kohaku, nada fuera de mi rutina.-La sacerdotisa la observo y recordó algo.

-¿Ah Rin, iras a la fiesta de Zagami?

-Fiesta. –Susurro- No estoy de ánimo. . .

-Pero es tu amiga.

-Si, por eso iré aun que no tenga ánimos.

-Pero ya verás que estando ahí te volverán. –Dijo Kagome poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Es más que tal si vienes a mi casa y nos arreglamos ahí –Apunto emocionada imaginando ese momento.

-No sé. . .

-Anda Rin, será divertido. Es más vamos ahora mismo para alcanzar arreglarnos. –Dijo levantándose y jalado de la muñeca a la pelinegra.

-¿Espera a donde vamos?

-A la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para que recojas algo de ropa. –Siguió tirando de ella y no la dejo protestar, así llegaron a la cabaña con Rin arrastras.

-Bien, vamos a ver que conseguimos para la fiesta.

-¡Nada!

-¿Cómo?

-No tengo nada Kagome, no tengo ropa.

-¿Y ese kimono? –Apunto la sacerdotisa hacía la pared, ahí colgado un hermoso kimono azul celeste con varias tonalidades de otros azules, con flores en la parte inferior violetas y rosa palo y un obi color coral.

-Ah ese. . . –Dijo Rin mordiéndose el labio inferior- No quiero ponérmelo. –Dijo bajando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos a modo de reproche. A la sacerdotisa le causo un poco de gracia.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Por que no quiero. –Dijo tajante.

-¿Es porque Sesshomaru te lo regalo? –En ese momento Rin se sintió triste, el coraje que había logrado reunir se desvanecía cual hielo al agua.

Kagome había dado en el clavo. Rin no contesto solo miraba el suelo.

-Oh Rin. –Dijo situándose a su costado derecho y tocándole una mano.

-No importa Kagome, solo. . . no quiero usarlo. –Termino con tristeza.

-¿Quieres hablar Rin? –Le ofreció a sabiendas de la causa de la congoja de la pelinegra.

-No hay nada que decir. –Dijo Rin con renovado coraje. La sacerdotisa se quedo muda, nunca antes había visto esa faceta de Rin, pues siempre la miraba feliz y nunca se molestaba con nadie.

Quiso animarla.

-Pues deja ése de adorno ahí, yo tengo varios tal vez te quede alguno. –Dijo con ánimo.

-Déjalo así. . .

-No, vamos que se nos ara tarde y no alcanzaremos arreglarnos como se debe. –Y volvió a jalar a Rin de la muñeca, no se lo esperaba por lo que al momento de sentir el jalón trastabillo un poco pero no logro caer y así ambas se dirigieron a la cabaña de Kagome.

-¿No está InuYasha?. –Pregunto Rin al momento de entrar.

-No, se fue con Miroku, kohaku y Hisae a por sake.

-¿Hisae ah vuelto? –Pregunto con genuino interés.

-Claro tonta, es hermano de Zagami, como crees que no vendría.

-Ah pues claro, emm no sé hace tiempo que no venía.

-Sí, lo sé pero. . . AH mira pruébate este. –Le extendió un kimono rojo con flores negras. Rin lo miro como si le gustara pero la verdad era que para nada le agradaba- Lo sé- Dijo Kagome agachando la cabeza. –No es muy bonito, deja busco otro. –Aventó el que tenía en las manos.

-No hay problema Kagome, puedo ponerme uno de los que ya. . .

-¡Éste! Es perfecto para ti. –Le extendió el bello kimono color negro con flores rosa palo, azul celeste combinaban a perfección con los bordes del kimono en color rosa.

-Es hermoso –Expreso Rin con nuevo interés por participar en la fiesta con tan hermoso ejemplar.

-Pruébatelo. –Animo Kagome. Rin obedeció. Mientras Rin se lo ponía, Kagome se vistió con el propio.

-Cielos –Exclamo Rin- Te ves hermosa, es muy bonito.

-Los compre cuando fuimos al palacio del teniente- Dijo Kagome, luciendo un hermoso kimono azul celeste con flores esparcidas por aquí y allí de color rosa y blanco, el obi era igual.- Pensé en regalarte uno, que te parece si te quedas con el que traes puesto.-Sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, te lo regalo, además te va muy bien.- El kimono se ajustaba perfecto a su delicada pero fuerte figura, Rin era delgada pero de piernas fuertes (Gracias al ejercicio que hacia) no abundaba de grandes pechos pero tenía lo necesario, era poseedora de una larga y brillante cabellera de color negro tan intenso como las noches de novilunio, la cual le llegaba justo debajo de sus pompis, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color avellana en el que el contraste más notorio era el color marrón, de largas y espesas pestañas negras y de facción delicada. Si, era de figura delicada a simple vista.

-Gracias Kagome. –Rin se abalanzó y abrazo a la sacerdotisa, quien correspondió cariñosamente.

-De nada Rin, ahora vamos que no alcanzaremos el banquete.

Ambas se dirigieron al lugar de la celebración y se encontraron con los demás invitados.

-Zagami felicidades por tus 19 años.

-Gracias Rin, pensé que no vendrías, pero me alegra mucho que estés aquí –Rin abrazo a Zagami- y vaya te ves muy guapa- Agarro a Rin de una mano y asiéndola hacia atrás para observarla mejor.

-Gracias. –Dijo sonrojada.

-Por cierto, aquí esta Hisae. –Dijo dándole un codazo a Rin y sonriendo- solo que anda mmm. . . ¡No sé se me ah extraviado!

-Bueno al rato aparecerá.

-Eso espero, es mi cumpleaños. –Dijo haciendo un puchero infantil- Bueno bella, diviértete, iré a ver qué tal el sake- Ambas rieron y Rin vio desaparecer a su amiga entre la gente que se aglomeraba en el lugar.

Rin suspiro, sus ánimos iban decayendo de nuevo ahora que se encontraba sola. Observaba como todos bebían de sus vasos sake, y veía a Kagome con inuyasha y los demás, muy divertidos.

_Será mejor que vaya con ellos o terminaré quedándome dormida o divagando en mi mente_ Empezó a caminar hacia el grupito que charlaba amenamente. _Es mejor estar acompañada que sola, dijo Kagome así que. . ._

-Hola señorita Rin. –Dijo una voz fuerte rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Rin y haciéndola parar. –Que hermosa luce, ésta noche.

Rin voltio al momento.

-¿Hisae? –Cuestiono, hace tres años no lo veía, había cambiado realmente, ahora era sin duda más fuerte, alto, su cabello seguía igual, era rubio igual que zagami, pero ahora lo llevaba largo atado en una coleta. El chico era mayor que Zagami por dos años es decir tenía 21. –Como has estado pregunto con ánimo renovado.

-Muy bien, pero vaya que has cambiado, te ves más hermosa. –Decía coqueteando con la pelinegra. Kohaku se encontraba detrás del chico con cara de pocos amigos al ver que nadie reparaba en el.

-Gracias Hisae. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué no habías venido?

-Muy bien y pues eh estado practicando mucho en la aldea ninja, por eso no había podido venir.

-Pero kohaku ya tiene un año aquí. –Kohaku se tenso al escuchar eso.

-Eh, si pero me iré pronto. –Dijo el chico interrumpiendo. Mientras Hisae lo observaba cauteloso. –Qué tal si vamos por sake- Le propuso al chico.

-Está bien, ¿Rin quieres un poco? –Ofreció el chico rubio.

-No gracias.

-Que te parece si nos esperas en aquel sitio. –Apunto hacia unos troncos que se encontraban cercas de unos arbustos, acomodados para la ocasión.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo Rin empezando a caminar, llego hasta el sitio mencionado y se sentó a esperar a sus amigos, conservaba un buen humor. Pronto llegaron ambos chicos y se sentaron uno a cada lado de Rin.

-Cuéntame Rin ¿qué has hecho?.

-Bueno, Kohaku me ah entrenado un poco en las defensas ninj. . .

-wow oh oh oh. –Interrumpió el aludido.

-¡Que! –Exclamo Hisae –Se supone que las artes ninjas no se pueden enseñar fuera de la aldea ninja. Solo las deben de saber personas entregadas a esa forma de combate.

-Oh lo siento no lo sabía. –Dijo Rin tapándose la boca con ambas manos, acababa de echar de cabeza a kohaku, pero qué demonios, ella no sabía que no se podía.

-No es tú culpa Rin, es mía por no informarte y decidir entrenarte.

-Igual no fue un entrenamiento como tal, solo unas cuantas defensas. –Dijo restando importancia y riendo como quien acaba de meter la pata.

-Pero absolutamente nada puede ser enseñado fuera de la aldea. –Rin se sintió tonta y decidió ya no hablar, aun que ya en confianza sería un poco difícil, así que opto por ocupar su boca en algo.

Miro a los lados y le arrebato el vaso de las manos a Kohaku y empezó a beberlo.

-Ay pero que. . . Wuakala –Dijo sacando la lengua. Ambos chicos empezaron a reír.

-No te preocupes kohaku, yo no diré nada al mayor Tien pero recuerda que no se deben enseñar fuera de la aldea ninja.

-Lo sé, gracias.

-Por mí no hay problema, seguiré entrenando lo que ya se de las defensas de exterminador. –Dijo Rin con una sonrisa que contagio a los otros chicos.

-Rin ¿prefieres mejor un zumo de naranja? –Ofreció Kohaku viendo su vaso en manos de la pelinegra.

-Por favor. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya vuelvo. –Dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraban las bebidas.

-Hisae, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Por qué no se puede entrenar fuera de la aldea ninja?

-Sabía que preguntarías eso, siempre has sido muy curiosa. –Dijo sonriendo y Rin se sonrojo.

-ah, yo. . .

-Pues veras. –Interrumpió Hisae- No es que sea algo grave, pero si alguien que sabe de este combate entrena fuera, le da oportunidad al enemigo de aprender las defensas, trucos, y demás que los ninjas usamos en nuestras pelas y como sabes eso resultaría fatal para la comunidad ninja que se encarga de cumplir con misiones y ayudar en lo que se pueda, ya que estamos regidos por la moral debemos de acatar las normas que se nos aplican al aceptar las condiciones de ser un ninja,. . .-Explicaba el rubio.

_-Ayúdame- _La pelinegra escucho que alguien decía su nombre en un susurro, miro a los lados pero no había nadie. Decidió seguir escuchando la explicación de Hisae.

-. . .Sería contraproducente que alguien que no está instalado en las aldeas ninja sepa las formas que utilizamos. ¿Comprendes? todo eso es un secreto ninja.

-O-oh sí ya entiendo, Kohaku no me conto nada, si hubiera sabido no le hubiese pedido que me entrenara.

-Kohaku puede ser algo torpe y se deja llevar por el momento. –Dijo riendo.

-Ah, pero.

-Escuche mi nombre, ¿acaso están hablando de mi? –Cuestiono extendiéndole el vaso con zumo de naranja a Rin.

-Solo de lo torpe que eres por no contarme que no estaba permitió entrenar fuera de la aldea ninja. –Dijo Rin tomando el vaso de zumo y entregándole el de sake, que por cierto estaba vacío

-Dije que lo sentía. Estaré más alerta. –Dijo Kohaku mientras Hisae reía por la franqueza de Rin.

-Vamos, ya dejen de burlase, iré por más sake ya que Rin acabo con todo. –La miro con fingido reproche.

-Lo siento, tenía sed, tuve que taparme la nariz para pasarlo, porque esta malísimo no sé cómo pueden beber eso.

-Es que esto es para hombres fuertes, no para damiselas. –Dijo Hisae riendo a lo que Rin hizo un puchero infantil.

-Ah Hisae, tú hermana te estaba buscando.

-Qué querrá Zagami.

-Pues tienes que ir para saberlo duuh. –Dijo con obviedad la pelinegra.

-Está bien ya vuelvo. –Dijo levantándose.

-Espera.- Dijo a Hisae- iré por sake.- Le dijo a Rin.

-Está bien. –Sonrió la pelinegra y vio como ambos se marchaban. Le agradaban en demasía esos dos, los consideraba sus mejores amigos. . .

_-ven- _. . .Pues tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlos y. . .

-¿Eh? –Sus pensamientos pararon al escuchar de nuevo unos susurros como si fuesen varias personas hablando cuando la otra terminaba, esta vez se escucho más claro. – ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Pregunto al momento de voltear hacía atrás, al no ver nada ni escuchar respuesta volvió la vista al frente observando todo a su alrededor con ojo crítico.

_Creo que el sake está haciendo efecto_ Pensó poniendo ambos brazos en sus rodillas para poder apoyar la frente en ambas manos. _ ¿Qué, si no?_

_-Ven a mí- _Al instante volteo hacia atrás pero no había absolutamente nada.

_-Abre la p. . .- _Volvió a escuchar la voz distorsionada susurrar. Se levanto y se quedo parada en su lugar viendo hacia donde se suponía escuchaba la voz entre los matorrales obscuros. Empezó a caminar lento.

-¿A dónde vas Rin? –Pregunto curioso Kohaku.

-¿EH?

-¿A dónde vas? –Volvió a preguntar acercándose a la pelinegra.

-Pu-pues. . . –Dijo despacio, observando aun la obscuridad que se cernía en los matorrales. Kohaku se puso a su lado y miro lo que según Rin veía. –nada olvídalo, creo que el sake está causando estragos en mi.

-Creo que es verdad. –Dijo riendo- Ven, vamos a sentarnos.- Ambos caminaron hasta el lugar que habían ocupado.

-Kohaku, que te parece si vamos con los demás.

-¿Con quienes?

-Pues con Kagome, vente. –Jalo al exterminador al centro de la celebración quería sentirse rodeada de personas.

-¿Quieres bailar o qué? –Pregunto kohaku ya con los efectos del sake.

-No, solo quiero convivir con todos. –Dijo sonriendo.

Sentía una extrañeza en su interior, como si algo quisiera acercarla y alejarla al mismo tiempo de ése lugar obscuro. Rin platico con Kagome y los demás olvidando de momento lo que había sucedido, igual pensaba que el pequeño sake que había bebido estaba haciendo el efecto correspondiente.

* * *

***/NOTITAS: **

**-Tanto: **Es un cuchillo que usaban los ninjas en la época del sengoku, por lo pequeño de éste se usaba para ataques sorpresas cuando tenias al enemigo cercas de ti y pues ya explico lo demás KOHAKU Xp

-**Tsuka-ito: **Es la tela de algodón que se le pone encima a la empuñadura para no lastimarse, va amarrado no pegado, este le da un toque muy bonito ya que deja espacios en forma de rombos pequeños por donde se ve el color dorado (o el color que sea la empuñadura ya se plateado, negro etc. El de tu preferencia xD en este caso dorado xD) el cual combina muy bonito con el verde opaco.

***/Notas****AUTORA:** Hola, pues vengo con el capitulo 2. Soy muy royera, me gusta explicar bien, espero estarlo logrando, eh mencionado que soy muy royera, creo que es necesario para el transcurso de la historia y el cambio que Rin va teniendo mientras crece, igual por esto me eh saltado varios meses en la historia, espero les agrade.

También agradezco mucho el reviews de vlakat, espero que más personas se animen a dejar uno xD


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentro Sobrenatural

**Aclaración:**

**En los pensamientos que tienen los personajes los ponía con comillas tipográficas (angulares) y con letra cursiva, pero éstas desaparecen cuando publico la historia, entonces el pensamiento solo sale con letra cursiva, no me gusta por que siento que se confunde con lo demás, no me había dado cuenta de esto hasta que revise como se veía publicado, ya mencionado esto, los pensamientos estarán en cursiva y con paréntesis. Ya que :c**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Sobrenatural.

**_Una gota de lluvia nunca cae en un lugar inequívoco._**

Un año atrás.

Caminaban por un sendero entre arboles por lo que gracias a su frondosa forma se entre veían sombras, las cuales iban desapareciendo a medida que avanzaban más.

-Hay cuanta flor, blancas y de colores, éste paisaje me da alergia, ¡Ashu! –Alegaba un pequeño youkai mientras caminaban por el sendero.

-¿A dónde vamos? amo Sesshomaru. – Cuestiono el pequeño youkai verde.

". . ." _ ((¿Una barrera?)) _Pensaba el demonio sin poner ni un poco de atención a Jaken.

-Amo bonito, ¿por qué no me dice a donde nos dirigimos? –Dijo con resignación en su voz, pues ya sabía que no le respondería.

-Árbol sabio. –Dijo a la nada el Daiyoukai.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Jaken muy confundido y por segunda reacción su cara empezó a iluminarse como si hubiese descubierto algo dijo. - Ooh, el gran árbol sabio.

-Sesshomaru, sabía que vendrías. –Dijo una voz en eco que se infiltraba por los frondosos árboles y parecía venir de todas partes. –Te estaba esperando.

-El árbol sabio de magnolia que tiene más de dos mil años de antigüedad. –Seguía iluminándonos el gran Jaken. Sesshomaru solo seguía caminando sin prestar atención a su sirviente.

–Hace mucho que no lo veía. –Dijo Jaken. ((_Para ser detallados, desde que la mocosa de Rin empezó a seguir al amo)) _Pensó Jaken.

Ambos demonios atravesaron unos cuantos árboles más, vislumbraron a uno que tenía un gran tamaño y Sesshomaru paro sus pasos frente al él, a su alrededor no había nada pues los demás árboles estaban un tanto alejados.

-Árbol sabio. –Volvió a repetir con serenidad Sesshomaru.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no venias a visitarme Sesshomaru. –Dijo una voz, al momento se empezó a formar una cara en la corteza del árbol. –Así que hay algo de lo que quieres tener información.

-Has de saber qué es lo que deseo. –Siguió tranquilo.

El árbol sabio rió.

-Claro, la familia de los árboles mágicos tenemos diferentes funcionalidades, quieres saber acerca de los campos de fuerza. –Jaken miraba de un lado a otro sin comprender del todo.

_(( ¿Por qué el amo quiere saber acerca de eso, si ya sabe mucho sobre el tema?)) _Se cuestionaba internamente Jaken.

-Se de buena fuente que antaño un demonio robo la piedra fuyoheki, la cual es un campo de fuerza que ayuda a esconder tus poderes demoniacos y nadie puede localizarte al menos de que seas visto. –Contaba el viejo árbol- Esa piedra la protegía un viejo amigo que me alimento del conocimiento de diferentes barreras y campos de fuerzas.

-Entonces, ¿de qué clase es el campo? –Pregunto Sesshomaru haciendo hincapié en el campo de fuerza que rodeaba a Rin, el árbol ya lo sabía.

-Veras, ése campo de fuerza es poco común. . .

Jaken seguía sin entender pero estaba atento, mientras Sesshomaru comenzaba a exasperarse, pues el ya sabía que era poco común, si no, no estuviera allí.

-. . . Al ser una simple humana, no tiene como lograr hacerlo a grandes proporciones. -Sesshomaru afilo su mirada hacia el viejo árbol. –No sé cómo o por que la protege, pero te digo que ése campo de fuerza no lo hace ella, es muy poderoso y muy bien entrenado, de una magia que sabe elegir a quien servirle. . .

_((Elegir a quien servirle))_ Pensó Sesshomaru.

-. . . Pero que pedirá algo a cambio. –Termino el árbol sabio. – ¿O a caso sabes si ella a entrenado espiritualmente? –Pregunto al yokäi.

Sesshomaru se quedo pensativo mientras Jaken estaba tan desesperado por no saber a quien se referían aun que estuviese en sus narices.

Al no recibir respuesta continúo.

-Si no es así deberías investigar el por qué. –Atino a decir el viejo árbol.

_(( ¿Pedir algo a cambio de servirle? Pero qué demonios )) _Pensaba Sesshomaru sin acabarlo de entender del todo, quien había osado si quiera pensar en buscar a Rin para que le sirviese.

-De quien hablan, Amo Sesshomaru. –Se animo a preguntar Jaken

-Vámonos, Jaken. –Dijo tajante el yokäi empezando a caminar.

-Pero amo. . . –Dijo corriendo para darle alcance.

_((Ya lo descubrirás, es raro que suceda pero ah pasado)) _Pensó el árbol mientras los veía alejarse.

Jaken alcanzo a Sesshomaru quien caminaba como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación.

-Amo Sesshomaru de quien. . . –Los ojos de Jaken demostraron el brillo del conocimiento al darse cuenta de a quien hacían referencia. ((_ ¿Una humana?, ¿por qué otra humana mi amo se interesa? Ninguna más que. . .)) -. . . _Rin. –Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Amo Rin ¿se encuentra en. . . peligro? –Tartamudeo el pequeño youkäi.

-Jaken. –Dijo en tono amenazador el Daiyoukäi. Pronto Jaken prefirió guardar silencio, si no, segurito terminaba herido.

Pero poco le duro el silencio, puesto que un pensamiento surco en su mente.

-Un ser que quiere apoderarse de la chiquilla para que le sirva. –Jaken lo había pensado, pero ahora lo estaba diciendo en voz alta. –Tonterías, ella ya tenía a quien servir. –Seguía hablando el pequeño youkai.

No se daba cuenta de la expresión que Sesshomaru tenía en el rostro por sus pensamientos externados pues iba caminando delante del él. Y se puede decir que era de muy pocos amigos. Estaba de verdad disgustado con los comentarios que Jaken estaba haciendo.

-Rin sirve al amo Sesshomaru, es su deber por regresarla a la vida, es su oblig. . . – Pronto la parlan chinería de Jaken cesó, gracias al certero golpe de una piedra voladora que dio justo en la parte de atrás de su cabecilla haciéndolo caer de boca al suelo.

-Aay. –Se escucho lamentarse. Al levantarse enfoco la vista hacia su amo, quien ahora solo tenía en su bello rostro una expresión tan serena que daba calma a quien lo viera.

Había detenido sus pasos cuando los comentarios de Jaken empezaron a molestarle y se encontraban retirados algunos metros de distancia.

-¿Eh dicho algo malo amo Sesshomaru? –Cuestiono. Como respuesta volvió a recibir otro golpe con una piedra voladora recargada, que dio justo en su frente haciéndolo caer ahora de espalda.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar pasándolo de largo, siguió tranquilo como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada. Jaken seguía lamentándose en el suelo.

Por supuesto que lo investigaría, solo por el simple hecho de querer a apoderarse de su humana, de algo que a él le pertenecía.

Que la hubiese dejado en una aldea humana para que creciera con los suyos no significaba que no le perteneciera. Ella tenía que vivir una buena vida como fuese que ella deseara, él la dejaría elegir.

* * *

Año en curso: Actualidad.

Se escucha el repiquetear de las ruedas de madera contra la tierra y el trote de las herraduras de los caballos golpeando el suelo armoniosamente, cuanto más avanza el carruaje el sonido se va desvaneciendo por un camino entre la pradera que da entrada a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Al tiempo se oye el atelaje collerón de tronco de tiro de cuatro caballos guiado desde el pescante por un hombrecillo corpulento y añejo, el viejo tiró de la rienda que conecta a la embocadura de los caballos haciéndolos relinchar, esto saca de su concentración a Rin, quien se encontraba recogiendo unas setas y plantas medicinales y de ayahuasca en la parcela a las afueras de la aldea.

Levantó la vista y se irguió limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo derecho, vio como pasaba la carreta jalada por los cuatro caballos, se quedo pensativa unos instantes viéndola fijamente desaparecer dentro de la aldea, volvió la vista a su brazo izquierdo en el cual tenía una marca roja como si fuese una quemadura, la observo fijamente.

_((¿Por qué? …)) _Pensó recordando. ((_…No logro comprenderlo)). _

**_Flash back_**

-Es hora de darme un baño. –Dijo agarrando las cosas que necesitaba para ello. –Abuela Kaede, iré a darme un baño al rio.

-¿No crees que es algo tarde? El sol pronto se ocultara. –Dijo calmosa.

-Es la única hora que tuve libre en el día. No me pasara nada ya se cuidarme solita. –Dijo sonriendo.

-Será mejor que vayas mañana al alba.

-No podría dormir así, me siento muy sucia. –Dijo haciendo mueca de asco- No tardaré, lo haré rápido.

-Ay niña. –Dijo resignada la anciana, no le iba a poder ganar. –Ten mucho cuidado.

-Si. –Dijo sonriendo y salió presurosa hacía el rio.

Allí estaba en cuclillas en la orilla del rio, viendo el agua, su reflejo en ella y pensando… pensando en su vida y si algún día volvería a ver a su señor Sesshomaru, ya que tenía exactamente un año sin verle. Suspiro sonoramente.

-Por que ya no habrá vuelto, se que siempre está ocupado, pero no tenía por qué dejarme, dijo que volvería.-Golpeo el agua deshaciendo su reflejo que de apoco se volvió a proyectar.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo con coraje.

Una corriente de viento fresco ondeo sus cabellos, trayendo consigo un olor desagradable, era tan fuerte que inconscientemente tapo su nariz con una mano.

_-venid. . . _–Escucho en susurros. Al momento volteo hacia un lado, nada no había nada, volvió su rostro al agua cerró los ojos y se levanto- _. . .Ayúdame._

Escucho tan claro, que un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, haciendo erguir sus diminutos bellitos.

-¿Ayudarte? –Pregunto en un susurro- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? No sé quien e. . .

_-venid. . . –_Se volvió a escuchar, pero más distorsionado.

Camino por la vera del rio a pasos lentos, sentía miedo pero también curiosidad. Detuvo sus pasos, algo le decía que no fuera, que no siguiera caminando.

_-Ayúdame. . ._-Un nuevo escalofrió le subió por la espalda, pero decidió caminar, un paso tras otro y otro.

Llego hasta el borde donde empezaba la espesura de los arboles, movió una rama tras otra, los susurros continuaban pero Rin era incapaz de descifrar que decían.

Se sentía tan hipnotizada por la voz susurrona que no reparó a donde había llegado.

Inesperadamente una risa siniestra y burlona la hizo reaccionar y reparo en el lugar donde se encontraba, el claro que solía visitar con frecuencia.

-Q-quien está ahí. – Volteo a todos lados para ver qué o quién era, pero no podía ver a nadie. De pronto se encontraba en estado de nerviosismo y sentía miles de escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal.

_(( ¿Habré alucinado?))_ pensó que tal vez su mente la había traicionado, pero volvió a escucharla un poco más cerca y dio un respingo, el miedo se iba colando de apoco por cada uno de sus poros.

Camino despacio hacia los árboles por donde había llegado, con toda la cautela que pudiese ser posible, como defensa cogió un pedazo de rama un poco gruesa y comenzó a caminar nuevamente a paso lento, estaba a punto de traspasar los arboles.

-¡Aaaaah!. – Grito al momento que sintió como algo le impidió traspasar empujándola con mucha fuerza. Cayó por completo al suelo y golpeo su cabeza contra este soltando la rama. Se sentía mareada, no sabía que pasaba todo sucedía muy rápido.

Tan pronto se estabilizo del dolor pudo sentir algo sobre ella, sujetaba sus muñecas con una fuerza descomunal arriba de la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-¡Aaaaah!- Grito asustada. Se aterrorizo más al sentir como el ser escarbaba en la tierra a su lado con desesperación y diversión al mismo tiempo.

-¡Suéltame!- Solo podía escuchar la risa siniestra que emitía, estaba aterrada, no sabía que sucedía.

Rin se retorcía tratando de zafarse del agarre pero era imposible, tenía mucha fuerza.

Logro enfocar un poco la vista y entro en pánico al ver a esa criatura y sobre todo al ver su malvada sonrisa, poseía colmillos grandes, separados y amarillentos, era de un color azul grisáceo, con varios cuernos sobre su cabeza, dos grandes al frente y tras estos dos de menor tamaño, poseía ojos pequeños y totalmente negros, su cara era casi cadavérica y con orejas puntiagudas, de estatura media, pero con una fuerza sobre natural, tenía garras demasiado largas, con las cuales seguía escarbando en la tierra extasiado.

Al contemplarlo se dio cuenta que ese era su último día de su corta existencia en el mundo, pero no moriría sin luchar por su vida. Continúo revolviéndose y gritando.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Aaah! –Grito logrando que la excitación del ser incrementara y riera más fuerte y escarbara con más fervor. -¡AYUDENME!- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo revolviéndose en su lugar.

El demonio, al escucharla gritar de nuevo, le asesto un golpe en el vientre rasgándole las ropas y la piel con sus largas y filosas garras.

Rin sintió como el oxigeno abandonaba su cuerpo y las lagrimas salían a borbotones, sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse y no veía nada que la pudiese salvar.

_(( ¿Esto es todo?)) _Pensó, recuperando a bocanadas el oxigeno que había perdido.

Un recuerdo arribó a su mente, el recuerdo de alguien a quien deseaba ver por última vez.

_-Amo Sesshomaru.- _Susurro, mientras varias lágrimas descendía presurosas por sus mejillas.

Pronto sintió como el peso sobre ella desapareció y con eso escucho una explosión seguida de un ensordecedor rugido entre mezclado con un chillido agudo.

Al sentir que ya nada la aprisionaba levanto su torso y se arrastro lo más rápido y lejos posible que pudo del profundo agujeró que esta aun lado de ella, cuando volvió la vista al sitio donde había escuchado el rugido, lo único que pudo ver fue una espesa bruma de un color morado muy oscuro.

Las lágrimas no paraban de resbalar por sus mejillas, se sostenía el vientre con ambas manos.

Silencio. . . absoluto silencio. Observo su alrededor y nada. . .

No entendía nada, el ser que la había aprisionado ya no se encontraba ahí, no había nadie más que ella.

No divago ni un segundo más, enseguida se puso en pie y salió corriendo a la aldea a toda prisa, o lo que pudiera permitir su herida en el abdomen. No vio hacia atrás, lo único que quería era sentirse a salvo.

Conforme iba avanzando se fijo en que sus manos y sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre, pero no le importo y siguió trotando, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su cabaña. . . en la aldea.

Al llegar se paro en la entrada y observo su alrededor, no había nada, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se adentro a la parte de la cabaña donde estaban sus cosas, el fuego estaba un poco vivo y la anciana dormida plácidamente.

Tomo un pañuelo y ejerció fuerza con él en su abdomen para detener la hemorragia, espero unos minutos en esa misma posición, después limpio a toques su abdomen hasta que la sangre dejo de escurrir, mojo un poco el pañuelo (Suerte que siempre tenía un recipiente con agua a un lado de su futon) y volvió a limpiar la herida, se lavo las manos y se quito sus ropas con cuidado, las doblo y las escondió bajo su futon, a cada cierto tiempo miraba si la anciana había despertado, después tomo su nemaki y se vistió.

Con cuidado se recostó en el futon, no podía pensar en nada, tanto sus pensamiento como ella seguían asustados, se movió un poco y no pudo evitar emitir un quejido bajo pero logro tapar su boca con ambas manos, sus lagrimas comenzaron a descender nuevamente, esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño.

**_Fin del flash back_**

_(( ¿Porque?))_ Se pregunto sin quitar la vista de su brazo la marca tenía la forma de la mano y garras del demonio que la había sujetado, trataba de ocultarla con un trozo de tela que en ese momento no llevaba, le ardía demasiado.

-Será mejor que tome unas plantas medicinales. –Dijo sosiega y sin ánimo.

Volvió la vista a las setas y bajo su cuerpo pero al momento sintió una punzada en el vientre que la hizo erguirse lenta y dolorosamente.

-Creo que está bien que tome unas para mi vientre. –Dijo tocándose levemente con una mano.

Ya en la aldea, paso a su cabaña a dejar las plantas medicinales y las setas. Trituró las plantas y las mezclo con agua y otros remedios, se levanto y se asomo por la puerta.

-Bien, no hay nadie cercas. –Dijo apresurándose al futon, se desvistió y empezó aplicar el remedio en su abdomen.

-¡Ouch! –Se quejo al momento en el que puso el ungüento en los profundos rasguños de su vientre. Pronto comenzó a salirle espuma verde, no era mucha pero vaya que era desagradable. –Maldición, me ah introducido veneno- Dijo conteniendo las muecas de dolor.

–Si no fuera por esto creería que todo fue un sueño.- Se cubrió la herida con una gasa que Kagome le había dado hace tiempo. Y pasó a untarse un poco en el brazo, al hacer contacto, por sus pequeños poros empezó a emerger un líquido verde. –Aquí también- Dijo sin ánimo alguno, cada vez que lo recordaban las lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos pero no las dejaba salir. Enredo un pañuelo del mismo color de sus kimono (naranja).

Tenía que estar presentable pues hoy se realizaría una pequeña cena en casa de sango, por el cumpleaños de sus gemelas. Por lo que tenía que parecer que estaba completamente bien.

Salió del lugar a casa de Sango, había estado pensando mucho en lo ocurrido, casi no había hablado con nadie, tampoco se animaba a contárselo a alguien. En lo largo de su vida había aprendido o mal aprendido a no contar como se sentía, ni si algo le afectaba, por eso siempre mostraba esa faceta feliz y despreocupada, todas las personas creían que ella era totalmente feliz y no lo negaba, pero existían cosas que la ponían triste y así no le gustaba que nadie la viera, no quería causar lastima y mucho menos quería que todos estuvieran encima de ella preguntando cosas que no quería contestar.

Simplemente así era, solo quería ayudar a los demás pero era orgullosa cuando se trataba de que alguien la rescatara de sus problemas. _¡No más!,_ se dijo cuando el Daiyoukai la dejo en la aldea.

_((Porque siempre las mujeres tenemos que ser las rescatadas))_ Pensó mientras seguía su camino a casa de Sango.

Iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien caminaba tras ella, llamándola.

-Rin.- dice una voz jovial.

-…- Ella no respondió pues seguía en otro mundo.

-¡Rin! –Hablo un poco más alto, tocando el hombro de la chica, ella al contacto sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo y a su mente acudía el recuerdo del demonio con la risa más siniestra que hubiese escuchado.

-¡Aaaah! -Gritó y al momento de girarse empujo con todas sus fuerzas al que había tocado su hombro derribándolo, el muchacho cayó de bruces al suelo. Pronto sintió una punzada en el vientre y se encorvó un poco conteniendo el quejido de dolor.

-¡Rin, que sucede contigo!, -Exclamo el joven exterminador. -¿Te pasa algo? –Dijo observándola con detenimiento.

La pelinegra respiro profundo y se irguió, aparentando buena salud.

-Kohaku eras tú, no pasa nada, lo siento mucho estaba distraída y de momento. . . N-no. . . Lo siento –Dijo ofreciéndole una mano, el chico la sostuvo y se puso de pie.

-Pues vaya que ibas distraída, me has empujado con mucha fuerza que no puedo creer que hayas sido tú.-Dijo, sacudiéndose el pantalón.

-Sí, bueno lo siento. – Dijo Rin sosiega.

-Bien y ¿adónde vas?

-A casa de Sango, voy ayudar a preparar la cena para esta noche. –Explico, empezando a caminar.

-Te acompaño – Dijo kohaku, emprendiendo la marcha. Rin solo lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

Al llegar a casa de Sango, Rin se dispuso ayudar a Kagome y Sango a preparar la cena.

-Kohaku, ayúdame a cuidar a las gemelas por favor. –Dijo Sango, algo atareada.

-¿Eh? Pero…

-Nada de peros, si no me ayudas, nunca terminaremos con la cena.

-¡Esta bien!

Anunciaron que la cena ya estaba lista. A la casa llegaron InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo y la anciana Kaede, empezaron a comer y a conversar animadamente, todos platicaban de lo que hicieron en el día, y de las estafas que hacia el monje Miroku cuando iban InuYasha y él a exorcizar templos y demás.

-Hay que engañar para vivir. –Decía Miroku.

-Feh, lo que tú haces es robar, ¡No tienes vergüenza!. –Externaba InuYasha.

-No lo veas de ése modo mi querido amigo InuYasha.

-Hay no sé que voy hacer. –Decía Sango negando con la cabeza un tanto avergonzada por la actitud de su marido.

Así Pasaron los minutos, todos reían y comentaban sobre lo que sucedía a los alrededores, pero había alguien que estaba con la mente totalmente aislada del lugar, porque en cuerpo seguía ahí.

Rin solo sonreía de en cuando en cuando, a ratos ponía atención y otras solo miraba un punto en la nada. Kohaku la observaba, le parecía extraña la actitud de la pelinegra, pero decidió no decir nada.

La noche continúo animada, pero al ser las doce de media noche, todos decidieron ir a sus cabañas, Kagome e InuYasha fueron los primeros en salir, seguidos de la anciana Kaede y Rin.

-Hasta mañana a todos. –Se despidió Kagome agitando su mano.

-Hasta mañana. . Repitieron los que quedan al unisonido.

La anciana Kaede salió antes que Rin mientras se despedía de las gemelas que aun no se querían dormir.

-Hasta mañana Yasu, Yuri. – Les dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Rin. –Dicen ambas niñas. Acto seguido: Rin sale de la cabaña de Sango, volviendo a su estado aislado mental, Kohaku la siguió con la mirada, seguía igual de sería que en la reunión.

Así salió de la cabaña, con paso corto y perezoso. Llego a la cabaña de Kaede y se recostó en su futon con sumo cuidado.

-¿Te sientes bien Rin? –Pregunto la anciana desde su futon.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –Cuestiono de inmediato.

-Te miras algo decaída y es. . .

-Ah. . .-Interrumpió a la anciana- Creo que me enfermaré no me siento muy bien. –Terminó, para que ya no le hiciera más preguntas.

-¿Es solo eso?

-Claro, ¿que si no?

-Mañana te preparare un buen remedio para que te recuperes. –Dijo, no del todo satisfecha con las respuestas de Rin.

-Gracias.

-Buenas noches Rin. –Dijo la anciana.

-Buenas noches abuela Kaede.-Dijo volteándose de forma que ya no tenía de frente a la anciana.

No le gustaba mentirle, a decir verdad se sentía un poco tonta al hacerlo, ya que la venerable Kaede era muy sabía y la había cuidado desde que Sesshomaru la dejo en la aldea.

Pero no deseaba que nadie supiera, no sabía porque, aun no lo asimilaba ni lo comprendía.

* * *

Los rayos del sol anuncian un nuevo día, Rin empezó a despertar, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que la anciana ya no se encontraba en la cabaña, rápidamente recordó que hoy le enseñaría a preparar una nueva medicina contra envenenamiento.

Esto la alegro, porque su herida aun no sanaba. Se paro con lentitud y se recogió el cabello saliendo presurosa fuera de la cabaña.

Como lo imagino, la anciana estaba bajo un árbol que daba suficiente sombra, bajo este, se encontraba una mesa larga y sobre este había una gran variedad de plantas medicinales y otras tantas que no conocía.

-Hola abuela Kaede, kagome.

-¿Rin? Hola, pensé que no vendrías. –La anciana se extraño un poco, por la actitud de Rin, siempre saludaba muy efusiva, pero hoy solo saludo sin rastro de… nada.

-Estaba muy cansada, pero por nada me perdería de aprender a preparar una nueva medicina.- Sonrió.

-Me parece bien, vamos a empezar. – Rin se concentró en cada cosa que la anciana le decía, para que sirven las nuevas plantas, y como hacer la medicina para el fuerte envenenamiento.

-¿Y donde consigue estas plantas? –Dice Rin, señalando las que no conocía. –Nunca las había visto por aquí.

-Estas las encuentras en el claro que está en el bosque, ahí cercas hay muchas y abajo del claro, hay más. –Explica la anciana, acercando una mano a su barbilla, pensando. – Sabes, cerca del rio que está bajo el claro, hay unas plantas que son mejores que estas, se pueden hacer ungüentos mucho más efectivos contra el envenenamiento, suelen ser muy eficaces, parecen flores pequeñas de color verde, son muy exóticas y muy efectivas.

Rin se quedo pensando, el claro estaba un poco retirado de la aldea, por eso le gustaba, porque ahí nadie la molestaba y podía pensar y ver a Sesshomaru, pero nunca se había animado a bajar de allí o más bien, nunca había pensado ir más allá, pues sabía que hay criaturas salvajes.

-Río.-Mencionó Rin.

-Sí, ese río, si alguna vez quieres ir, pídele a alguien que te acompañe, no vayas sola. –Pero Rin ya no la escuchaba. –Me escuchaste, Rin.

-claro.

-Bueno, continuemos.

-Sí.

Prepararon varios ungüentos y brebajes con diferentes funcionalidades.

-Señora Kaede, me tengo que ir, iré a recoger las verduras para la comida de la tarde. –Dijo Rin

-Es verdad, ten cuidado. –Le dice Kaede.

-Claro. –Dijo Rin sonriendo y emprendiendo la marcha.

-Rin. –La llama Kaede. A lo que Rin voltea un poco su cuerpo.

-¿Si?

-Gracias. –Dice la anciana con una sonrisa.

Rin al igual le dedica una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. –Fue a la cabaña por una sesta y después la vieron desaparecer colina abajo. Kagome se extraño un poco del agradecimiento de la anciana.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo más esté con nosotros. –Dice Kaede, adivinando la cuestión de la sacerdotisa. –Siempre hay que agradecer la ayuda que recibimos.

-¿EH?. –Se extraña.

-Nada, olvídalo. –dice volviéndose a la mesa de los ungüentos.

Kagome la miro confundida y después volvió su vista por donde desapareció Rin. Ahora comprendía a que se refería la anciana. Suspiro y ayudo con los ungüentos y brebajes.

Rin seguía por el camino que llevaba hacia la parcela de verduras, recordaba el agradecimiento de la anciana y solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

Tanto tiempo con ella habían logrado que esta le tomara cariño, la quería mucho, pues se había hecho cargo de ella durante 10 años, pronto recordó que en unos días cumpliría los 18 años, era muy feliz en la aldea y apreciaba a todos en ella, pero no quería vivir por siempre ahí, ambicionaba más, deseaba viajar, quería… quería ver y estar con alguien más.

Llego a la parcela y la examino con la mirada, pensando por dónde empezar y cuales verduras quería recoger. Camino hasta llegar a las verduras y comenzó con su faena.

El sol estaba en el punto medio de la tarde donde ilumina con todo su esplendor, Rin estaba realmente cansada, la herida de su vientre no la dejaba moverse libremente. Voltio a su alrededor, a lo lejos vislumbro un gran árbol y bajo éste un tronco caído, decidió ir a sentarse.

Coloco la sesta a un lado y coloco una mano en su vientre.

-Amo Sesshomaru. –Susurro, con este pensamiento se dejo caer en el tronco, mirando a la nada. Últimamente lo recordaba en demasía.

No había querido recordar lo que le sucedió, pues más que nada parecía ser un espantoso sueño, ya no había vuelto al claro, pero deseaba tanto ir, sentía como si algo la invitase a volver.

Se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, era hora de analizar qué era lo que había sido eso, no entendía por qué seguía con vida, pero agradecía al viento y a quien sea por seguir viva, no sabía si alguien la había salvado o si simplemente la criatura se arrepintió de quererla matar.

Lo que más la confundía y le hacía sentir un escalofrió por la espina dorsal, era lo que hacia ese ser, no entendía nada. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si contárselo a alguien, ¿por qué esa criatura simplemente no acabo con su vida de un tajo?.

Apoyo sus codos en sus piernas y coloco ambas manos en su cabeza, sosteniendo su frente.

_((No entiendo, no sé qué hacer. Es que a caso ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?, ya estoy dudando de mi, si fue real ¡No seas tonta Rin, claro que fue real y tienes heridas que lo confirman!)) _-Pensó molesta, ni siquiera sabía si llorar.

Agradeció al cielo que nadie la mirara llegar a la aldea cuando sucedió eso, pues estaba más blanca que un papel.

_(( ¡Tengo que volver al claro!)) _Pensó determinante. ((_Pero… Esperare unos días, no me siento muy segura, tal vez le pida a Kagome que me acompañe, y si…))_

-Hola Rin. –Saluda animado Kohaku. –¿Cómo estas?

-Ah, Hola Kohaku. –Saluda Rin mecánicamente levantando la vista hacia el recién llegado. –Bien.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Sí. –Le sonríe al chico. – ¿Tú como estas?

-Muy bien, hace un rato eh acabado con mi entrenamiento, como ya no quieres entrenar conmigo, pues tuve que hacerlo solo. –Sigue animado, mientras Rin baja la mirada.

–Creo que me iré un tiempo de la aldea, tengo que perfeccionar mis ataques. –Continuo al ver que Rin le rehuía. -Me han informado de una aldea nueva de exterminadores, para el sur, pienso irme ahí un tiempo, me serviría de mucho estar con otros exterminadores.

-¿De verdad?, que bien, me da mucho gusto que puedas continuar con tu entrenamiento. –Dijo Rin feliz por su amigo. -¿Cuándo te irás?

-Dentro de unas semanas, quiero que mi hermana se haga a la idea, porque si no, no me dejara marcharme, ya vez como es. –Bromea Kohaku.

-Rin… -Dice llamando la atención de la chica. -¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, Kohaku. –Dijo sonriéndole.

-¿puedo saber por qué has estado tan distraída? –Comenta el chico con mucho interés.

-Amm... Bueno pues…- Para, sin saber si confesarle a su amigo del ataque.

-Me intrigas, ¿sabes?

-¿EH?, ¿Por qué? –Pregunta Rin confundida.

-Te eh observado todo el día y no has hablado con casi nadie y has estado muy seria, cosa que es muy raro en ti. –Explica Kohaku, deseando profundamente saber el por qué de su actitud. –Siempre saludas a todos los aldeanos y les ayudas en lo que puedes y nunca te aíslas de las personas, ni permaneces tanto tiempo distraída y seria. Además ya no has entrenado con Kagome, ni conmigo –Explica preocupado.

Rin, solo piensa en lo bien que Kohaku la conoce, es su mejor amigo, pero aun así no sabía si contarle, no sabía qué hacer.

-Kohaku. –Habla Rin, viéndolo directamente. -No te preocupes, no es nada, no pasa nada, simplemente hay veces que deseo estar sola, pensar… pensar en mi vida, pensar en lo que pasara conmigo, siento que no pertenezco aquí y tengo que buscar mi lugar. –Dijo con sinceridad.

Kohaku se quedo mirándola fijamente, comprendiendo como se ha de sentir su amiga, quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Quedaron en silencio, el chico analizaba las palabras dichas por la pelinegra.

-Quisiera también… comprender por qué no ha vuelto, así sabría si el estar con él es mi lugar, saber si, pertenezco aquí o allá. –Dice Rin, sincerándose con su amigo, después de todo él es la persona a quien más confianza le tiene y no pierde nada con desahogar los pensamientos que no la dejan seguir, esas preguntas que la llenan y no dejan que disfrute su vida plenamente, con la pregunta de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?. –Nunca podré… Saberlo, si no vuelvo a verlo.

Kohaku comprendió a quien se refería Rin y no sabía que responder, no se había dado cuenta de que extrañaba a Sesshomaru y cómo no, si él la había salvado muchas veces y había cuidado de ella, la había visitado incontables veces. No tenía idea de que ya no había vuelto, pues siempre estaba ocupado con sus entrenamientos.

-Rin… -habla solemne. – ¿Hace cuanto no viene? –La verdad, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para decir.

-un año…- Dice con voz apagada.

Kohaku solo guardo silencio, no sabía si seguir interrogando a Rin y recordarle al Daiyokai, pero no puedo contra una duda que crecía es su cabeza.

-Rin, tú…-

-Tengo que irme. -Interrumpió la pelinegra. –Kaede me espera con las verduras para la comida y ya eh demorado bastante. –Dijo recogiendo la sesta y poniéndose en pie.

-Pero Rin…

-Kohaku, ¿quieres ir a pasear mañana por la tarde al claro? –Cuestiona Rin, pues no se quedaría con la duda de saber si el agujero seguía ahí, así podría aclararse las ideas o ir directo al matadero, que en este caso sería lo más probable.

-¿Eh?, s-si, claro mañana, es decir… Te veo mañana. –Tartamudea Kohaku, estaba realmente confundido por la actitud que tomo Rin. Esta simplemente le dedico una radiante sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana. –Se despidió Rin ladeando un poco la cabeza, sin detener su andar. Mientras Kohaku, seguía clavado en su lugar.

-Vaya que Rin es una persona muy compleja. –se decía el chico mientras miraba desaparecer a la pelinegra a lo lejos.

Rin siguió caminando sin voltear atrás, por una parte era verdad que ya había demorado bastante con las verduras, la otra había sido que no quería recordar demasiado al Daiyoukai, ya que sus ánimos bajaban considerablemente y ella misma ya se había dado cuenta de eso, mucho menos quería que Kohaku se enterara que para ella el demonio significaba más, aun que no sabía cuánto, se sentía mal por no poderlo ver y no saber que era ese nudo que se le formaba en el estomago.

Siguió caminando con la mirada en el suelo, quería cambiar, quería ya no sentir que algo le faltaba en su vida al igual que tampoco quería depender de nadie.

Como esperaban que ella fuera tan feliz como aparentaba siendo que su persona favorita ya no la visitaba y por último, mucho menos podía estar feliz por lo que había sucedido, no se lo explicaba, pero cada vez se sentía en un abismo negro, ya ni siquiera podía disimular su desconcierto, la duda, el temor, el pánico que sintió al ver a ese ser, que hasta el momento no sabía qué demonios era en realidad.

* * *

. . . CONTINUE

Vamos con el tercer capii : )

¡Saludos a quien lea!


End file.
